Spirit of the Veela
by Roslyn Drycof
Summary: Hogwarts can't handle two Veelas, can it? It's a close call as Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy come to terms with their new powers, urges, and each other. And wait, two dominant Veela can't mate...AU after 5th, HPDM, slash
1. Related

This is my own attempt at a Veela story. I figured it was a good topic, and a person can always find a new spin on it. It is rated PG at the moment, for a little swearing. It'll go up as the slash appears. And as to be expected, it is HPDM slash. I don't write anything else, anyway. And yes, I don't own Harry Potter or anything else affiliated with Harry Potter. Yeah, like anyone thought I did. Well, on with the story. . .

* * *

_**Spirit of the Veela**_

**One: Related**

_By: Roslyn Drycof_

It was July 30th, two minutes before midnight, when Harry Potter became aware a strange tingling in his chest. He was only minutes away from turning seventeen, the age when he would become a legal wizard adult. He'd been waiting for this day for so long, wanting to be able to do magic outside of Hogwarts with an almost-desperation.

Sitting on his bed in the Dursley household, he pressed a hand to his chest. The tingling was growing stronger, almost into a burning sensation. It was getting quite uncomfortable.

A minute before midnight, he felt a wave of dizziness crash over him and he had to shut his eyes to stay in a sitting position. Confusion churned in him. What was happening?!

Finally, the grandather clock in the Dursleys' living room chimed midnight. Another sound joined that chime on this important night for Harry Potter. It was a scream of pain ripped from the boy's very throat.

His whole body felt like it was one fire and he couldn't breathe. Black spots danced across his vision and he could feel something changing inside of him. His muscles danced across his bones and his joints popped, his bones growing and transforming. He dropped to the floor, feeling as if the _Cruciatius_ curse was being performed on him by ten people at the same time.

"Boy, quit your yelling! Some people are trying to sleep!" Uncle Vernon's voice boomed from the hallway.

The door crashed open and Harry faintly heard his uncle gasp. "Stop it! I won't tolerate any freakishness in this house!"

Harry would've laughed if he could, but he was too busy writhing on the floor in agony to do anything but keep his sanity from buckling under the immense pain.

Suddenly, as the clock finished chiming the hour, the pain was gone. Gingerly, not entirely sure that his body was okay, Harry got to his knees. Everything seemed fine and he didn't feel even a twinge of pain. He stood up and walked over the floor length mirror he had on his closet door.

And he froze. What the hell had happened to him? He'd grown at least six inches and now stood at a steady six feet, his skin had a luminescent glow to it, and his bone structure was ten times more refined than before. And his scar. . .it was so faint, it was just like a silver line jagging across his forehead.

Harry traced a finger across the scar in amazement. It actually looked kind of cool like this. Suddenly frowning, he looked down at his pyjamas that were now much too short. The bottoms came to well above his ankles and the shirt showed a lot of skin on his torso.

"Boy, you tell me what you did right now or I'll take my chances with those freakish friends of your and take my belt to you!" Uncle Vernon shouted, anger blazing in his squinty eyes.

The Boy-Who-Lived turned to his uncle and was astonished to see that he was taller than the whale-like man. "I don't know what happened. I was sitting on my bed, waiting for my birthday, and then suddenly I was in a lot of pain."

"You're lying! This has something to do with your MAGIC!" His uncle yelled, spraying spittle from his mouth and shaking his fist furiously.

"I'm serious! I have no idea of what happened! You think I actually want to look even more like a freak?" Harry argued with his mother's brother-in-law.

Vernon couldn't deny that his nephew did look more freakish than before, and the boy did seem disturbed about his change. Harry was a freak, even among those freaks he hung out with. Certainly looking even more freakish was something someone wouldn't want to purposely do. Still. . .this was that boy, and he was as weird as they come. Who knew what went on in his freakish head?

"You are not leaving this house the rest of the summer, understood? I will not have the neighbors see your freakish new look. And no magic!"

Harry thought his uncle's ultimatum was quite fair, considering who it was. Normally, Uncle Vernon wouldn't have capitalated like that and would've probably shoved him in the cupboard under the stairs. And considering his new height, that would've been a bit of a problem.

"Okay, Uncle Vernon."

* * *

The rest of the summer passed by pretty quickly, Harry deciding to use the time to go over his schoolbooks from years past. By the time the day before school arrived, he'd managed to memorize them all. He was even fairly confident he could do well in Potions class, quite a boast.

He'd made an agreement with Uncle Vernon to leave the day before school so he could go shopping for a day for school supplies. The whale-like man had agreed easily, glad to have the freak out of his house a day sooner.

Harry knew he could've gone to Ron's earlier in the summer, but he'd been uncomfortable about his new looks and didn't want to break up Ron's cuddling time with Hermione by having the girl go off on a researching rampage. The two of them had managed to get together near the end of sixth year, and they were still a pretty new couple. And that meant they needed as much snuggle time as possible, in Harry's opinion.

He also didn't feel like going to the Burrow because he'd been feeling a strange burning in his chest, not unlike the night he'd changed. This burning sensation wasn't very strong, but it was odd nonetheless and it bothered Harry. It also seemed to get worse the more people he was around. This had caused him to stay in his room all day, uncomfortable with being around the Dursleys.

Having learned how to apparate during the summer, he made sure he had his things tucked in his pocket and he disappeared from the Dursleys' with a _Pop_! He arrived in Diagon Alley, right in front of Madame Malkin's.

The first order of business was to get some new clothes, especially some robes that actually fit. He didn't particularly want to walk around with clothes that were too short. Luckily, he had some money left over from the year before and didn't have to stop at Gringott's yet.

Walking into the shop, he was glad that it appeared to be empty. And then he heard a cultured voice say, "Draco darling, don't move around so much. This will go faster if you just stay still."

There was no mistaking that the speaker was Narcissa Malfoy. And that meant Draco was here as well. Harry looked around, frowning, and finally noticed that they were in the third from the right fitting room.

"Ah, Mister Potter, how lovely to see you! My, you've grown quite a bit. Well, no worry, you'll be in some new robes in no time!" Madame Malkin exclaimed, coming out from behind the curtain that hid the fitting room from view.

At the silence from behind the curtain, Harry knew the other occupants of the store were aware of just who the new customer was. Drat.

"Um, yeah. . .I need a whole new warderobe," he told the witch, looking at a bolt of cloth that seemed to change colors before his very eyes. Odd.

She clucked her tongue, reaching out a hand to touch his clothes. They were hand-me-downs from Dudley and were too short and much too wide. "I'd say you do. Why don't you follow me into the second fitting room?"

Harry reddened at her appraisal of his outfit and followed her into the fitting room she'd indicated. She pulled out a roll of measuring tape and it immediately got to work measuring every part of him it could. How he hated magical measuring tape!

"My, my, you've grown a full six inches since you were last here!" she said a few minutes later, inspecting the measurements.

He already knew that, but stayed quiet. He hated shopping, and he knew from experience that it was best to humor the person fitting him or else you ended up with clothes that didn't exactly fit properly.

Madame Malkin bustled out of the fitting room, her mind already intent on closely inspecting the measurements she'd gotten from both boys. She disappeared into the back room where she kept her designs and works-in-progress.

Harry was left to sit on the stool that was in his curtained area, bored to death. She always took so long when he was here!

"It's just like you, Potter, to wait till the last minute to go shopping. How Gryffindor-ish," Malfoy's voice travelled through the curtains.

Great. Just great. Now he was going to be annoyed to death by Draco Malfoy. Being bored to death, which had seemed so unappealing only moments ago, looked especially nice right about now.

"And what is it you're doing? Just picking up a few, last-minute items? I saw the list of measurements Madame Malkin had. You're here to get a whole new warderobe, too," he called back through the curtain, irritation in his voice.

Malfoy didn't take any time in responding. "I'll have you know I had to wait till after my birthday to get new clothes. I grew six inches last night, I'll have you know."

Huh? That sounded suspiciously like exactly what had happened to _him_. "What do you mean you grew six inches last night? That's impossible!" he said, pretending that no such thing had happened to himself only a month before.

"It isn't, if you're related to the Black family."

That stunned Harry, because he certainly wasn't related to the Black family. Sirius had been his godfather, and that wasn't a blood relation. Without thinking, he burst out, "But I'm not related to the Black family!"

Suddenly, the curtain dividing their fitting rooms was jerked back and there was Malfoy, staring at him as if he had three heads. Not that Harry wasn't staring at Malfoy in the same exact way, of course. They stared at each other for several minutes, speechless.

It was Narcissa, standing gracefully beside her son, who broke the silence. "Unless you have some glamour spell on you, which my senses tell me you don't, you are indeed related to my family."

Draco jerked his head to look at his mother in astonishment. "You can't be serious! _Him_, related to our family? It's preposterous!"

Harry wasn't exactly agreeing with her either. "He's right! I'm in no way related to the Black family. I'm a Potter and an Evans."

Narcissa looked like she was about to say something to contradict that, but instead said, "Why don't you go see your Headmaster about this? I'm certain he'll be able to clear up a few things you should know."

She pulled the curtain back into the position it had been in, dividing the two fitting rooms, effectively cutting off anything Harry would've said in response. Confused, and not just a little bit worried at the hidden meaning seeming to underly Mrs. Malfoy's words, he stared at the curtain with a bewildered look on his face. What wasn't she saying? And what could Dumbledore tell him that was so important that he know?

The rest of the fitting went on without hitch and Harry left the shop with more than a few bags of clothes shrunken and hidden inside the pockets of the outfit he'd chosen to change into. It was a muggle outfit, consisting of charcoal grey trousers and a hunter green pullover. They clothes fit perfectly, for which he was immensely glad. Wearing Dudley's badly ill-fitting clothing had become a trifle weary after awhile.

He got the rest of the things he'd be needing for school without incident, and settled into a comfortable bed at the Leaky Cauldron that night. His mind was still unsettled over the encounter with the Malfoys (the ones not in prison) and he fell asleep with it still on his already troubled mind. Suffice to say, he didn't have a particularly restful night. And he instinctively knew this was only the beginning of a series of restless nights. . .

* * *

Please review! And no flamers! 


	2. Charm Activated

This is my own attempt at a Veela story. I figured it was a good topic, and a person can always find a new spin on it. It is rated PG at the moment, for a little swearing. It'll go up as the slash appears. And as to be expected, it is HPDM slash. I don't write anything else, anyway. And yes, I don't own Harry Potter or anything else affiliated with Harry Potter. Yeah, like anyone thought I did. Well, on with the story. . .

* * *

_**Spirit of the Veela**_

**Two: Charm Activated**

_By: Roslyn Drycof_

Harry woke up the next morning feeling drained, more than he should've been even for only getting half a night's sleep. The burning sensation, which had plagued him like hell around all those people the day before, was stronger than before. It was getting to be quite a nuisance.

Rolling out of his warm bed, he staggered over to his trunk and pulled out an outfit which he thought would do fine for the day. It was yet another muggle-like outfit, although the pants were certainly not muggle, being made of dragonhide leather. The shirt was of black silk, sliding across his skin in a pleasant manner.

He looked in the mirror and grimaced at how the blackness of his outfit accentuated the luminescent quality of his skin. What had Madame Malkin been thinking when she'd give these to him? She's never given him clothes like this in the past!

Sighing, he shrunk his trunk and placed it in his pants' pocket, although it was a tight fit. But he had no other pockets, this outfit being merely for show and having no real use. Seriously. . .was Madame Malkin on something? Maybe she'd eaten too many poppy seeds for breakfast. Madame Sprout, the Herbology teacher at Hogwarts, was known to do that, especially when she had to teach a Slytherin/Gryffindor class that day.

He exited the Leaky Cauldron, wincing as the burning sensation intensified as he entered the crowds of people. It took him longer than it should have for him to hail a cab and make his way to the train station. When he finally arrived there, he saw that he had only ten minutes till the Hogwart's Express left.

Luckily, he managed to get through the barrier and enter the crowd of wizards and witches milling around on the platform. He was able to spot Ron quite easily, there not being too many redheads over six feet in the immediate vicinity. Okay, make that anywhere, unless you had the Weasleys together in a group. Then you had some trouble making out who was who from a distance.

"Oy! Harry!" Ron called out, seeing his friend walking towards them.

And then the redhead froze, staring at Harry as if he were some stranger. Harry winced at this, knowing his friend wasn't the only one staring in shock.

"Hi, Ron."

Suddenly, Ron shook his head and exclaimed, "Wow, mate. You've changed over the summer."

Harry grinned, an embarrassed flush on his features. "Heh. . ."

"Harry!" a feminine voice squealed, and a petite brunette flung herself into his arms.

He immediately wrapped his arms around her, hugging her to him. "Hey, Hermione. Have a good summer?"

She stepped back from him, tilting her head to look him in the eyes and smiled. "Oh yes. But sheesh, you've grown almost as tall as Ron! When did this happen?"

Harry didn't exactly feel like telling her the complete truth and just replied, "Oh you know, this summer."

She smacked him on the arm, glaring at him. "Don't get smart with me, Harold James Potter."

"Ugh! You know I hate that name!" He pretended to gag, scrunching up his face.

A whistle sounded, causing all the students left on the platform to scramble onto the train. None of them wanted to miss the train, no one more than Harry and Ron, who remembered what had happened to them back in second year. Even though that had been the barrier being shut by Dobby, they were still wary of missing the train.

Hermione dragged them to the compartment she'd saved when she'd arrived at the train station early, and the two boys sad down with relief shining on their faces. Phew! They were safe. Now just as long as no Dementors popped up, the train ride to Hogwarts would be completely normal.

"So, Harry, why didn't you come to the Burrow this summer?" Ron asked a few minutes after the train started moving.

Er. . .he didn't really want to answer that question. How could he tell them something they wouldn't get suspicious at without cluing them into the fact that something weird was going on with him?

"Oh look, the Golden Trio gossiping together as always," a familiar, arrogant voice intruded on them.

Harry had never thought to be able to say, "Saved by the ferret!" But he was, although he didn't actually say that out loud. Everyone would think he was crazy, and Malfy would get angry for being called a ferret.

"Go away, Malfoy," Hermione told the blond-haired boy, glaring at him.

Malfoy stood in the doorway to the compartment, for once not flanked by his two goons. But that probably had something to do with the fact that they'd been transferred to Durmstrang the year before. Instead, Blaise Zabini stood at his side, the caramel-haired boy leaning awfully close to the silver-eyed Slytherin.

"Maybe I don't feel like it, Granger," Malfoy replied, raising a slender eyebrow in her direction. But his gaze wasn't on her, it was on the emerald-eyed boy sitting across from her.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" Harry asked, remembering their encounter the day before in Madame Malkin's shop.

The other boy was about to respond, when his brows snapped together and he turned to glare at Blaise. "Zabini, stop it! I've told you not to touch me!"

Zabini muttered a quick apology, although he looked anything but sorry. There was a strange gleam in his brown eyes and he licked his lips.

Draco growled at him, and was frustrated to see that it did nothing. But then Potter let out a snort of laughter, and Zabini's attention swung to the raven-haired boy. The lustful look in Blaise's eyes didn't disappear, instead getting hungrier. Oh hell. . .

Harry's eyes widened as he saw Zabini turn his attention from Malfoy to him. The shorter boy had a weird look in his eyes and it creeped the hell out of him. And when he happened to look at Malfoy, he saw an almost panicky look on his face. What the hell was going on?

Ron had been watching this scene with a distinctly uneasy feeling growing in his gut. "Uh, Malfoy? What the fuck is going on with Zabini?!"

His words ended in a shout, and Malfoy turned to glare at him. "He's entranced."

"What?! You put a spell on him to make him entranced by Harry?!"

Malfoy's glare got even worse. "No, you fool! If you had eyes, you'd notice he's entranced with me, too. Why would I make someone entranced with me and Potter?"

"Because you're a sick, twisted bastard!"

By this time, Blaise had managed to make his way into the compartment and was steadily advancing towards Harry. Harry wasn't too happy about it and was trying to scoot away as far away as he could. This which was futile, since Zabini kept getting closer.

"Malfoy!" Harry yelled, as Zabini reached out a hand towards him.

Now, Harry had never asked for Malfoy's help before, and so the blond was stunned. But considering the situation, it wasn't so strange. But hell, why couldn't Zabini control himself better?

"Zabini!" Draco shouted at the entranced boy. Blaise didn't react to his voice at all, except to glance back lustfully at him before turning back to Potter.

The burning sensation, which now never left Harry, got stronger as he felt actual fear towards Zabini grow in him. It caused him to lose his breath and he was frozen in place.

Draco, seeing this, cursed silently. Potter was deprived of energy, and it was causing his charm to break loose. If the idiot didn't calm down, there'd be some serious trouble ahead! And even as he thought this, Draco felt a similar burning feeling taking over his chest. Damn!

"Potter, stop it! Get ahold of yourself or you're going to get us in some serious shit!" he ordered the frozen Gryffindor, who'd started to glow a bit.

Potter didn't move. And Zabini managed to press a hand to his shoulder. The emerald-eyed teen gasped, feeling the burning increase and spread until it felt like his skin was on fire.

"Malfoy, what's going on?!" Hermione yelled at Draco, her eyes stuck staring at the scene in front of her. What was wrong with Harry and why was Zabini acting like this?

Draco had felt an answering surge in the burning he was feeling and had to close his eyes before he could answer the girl. Even then, it was hard to talk. "Veelas. Me. Potter. Charm. . .activated."

She gasped, a hand going to her mouth in stunned surprise. How was this even possible? And. . .oh my! If they didn't get Harry calmed down, the entire train would-

The sound of dozens of footsteps running down the corridor caused Malfoy to jump into the compartment and shut the door, a panicked look on his face. Almost instantly, there was a great shudder against the compartment door, causing the blond to jerk back. He stayed pressed against the door, though.

After the next shudder of the flimsy door, Draco cast a quick glance towards Potter and Zabini and cursed. If he didn't get to Potter soon, he was going to be violated by the entranced Blaise. Blaise had already unbuttoned Potter's shirt and was running hands across the alabaster skin of his chest.

"Weasley, Granger, hold the door!"

Both of them obeyed instantly, Ron obviously in a dazed shock and Hermione knowing what the silver-eyed boy had to do. As soon as they braced themselves against the door, Draco let go and crossed the compartment.

Potter was glowing even brighter by now and his eyes were like jade fire. Not a good sign. He was already consumed by the need for energy. Fighting against his own need, Draco pulled Zabini away from him, knocking him against the wall to the compartment. It stunned him, but Draco knew it was only temporary.

Draco straddled the inert Gryffindor, gripping his shoulders and staring intently into his emerald eyes. "Potter, you've got to work with me. If you don't, something's going to happen that will be very, very bad. Do you understand?"

Harry heard the words as through a daze and nodded. Or at least he thought he nodded. He couldn't really be sure, the fire burning inside him being so overwhelming. But he didn't want anything bad to happen, and he strangely trusted Malfoy to help him.

Malfoy lifted burning hands to press against the bare skin of his chest and suddenly Harry felt his mind clear a bit. He blinked his eyes, more aware of the situation.

"Potter, you have to do the same to me."

Harry frowned, but did as he was told. He clumsily lifted his hands and unbuttoned Malfoy's silk shirt, slipping his hands inside to press against the Slytherin's bare skin. A feeling of clarity instantly filled him and he stared at the blond. "What's happening?"

Draco sighed in relief. It was good that the other boy was speaking, even if his voice was a bit shaky and breathy. "Your charm got control of you and needed to feed. In fact, you still do."

"Huh? I don't understand. Charm? What charm?" His eyes clouded with confusion.

Suddenly, a hand gripped Draco's hair and yanked his head back. Blaise stood there, a predatory look on his face. "Mine."

Draco felt his own charm surge at the sound of Zabini's voice. And being a new Veela, he couldn't control it. He let out a half-shriek, digging his fingers into the muscles of Potter's chest.

A moan of pain was ripped from Harry's throat as he felt Malfoy's nails rip into his skin, but then it turned into a moan of pleasure. The burning sensation was back, stronger than ever. And it wanted to be satisfied, however strange Harry's subconcious thought that was.

"Harry, Malfoy, the door won't hold!" Hermione's voice intruded on the haze that covered his mind.

Harry blinked at her, confused as to why she and Ron were pressing against the door as if to keep something out. And why was the door shuddering like that? What was trying to get in?

Blaise blocked his gaze, an angry look on his face. "Mine!"

Draco shook his head, which was still in his housemate's grip, "Not. Yours."

"MINE!"

Harry was fascinated by the way Malfoy's skin had started to glow, his eyes brightening until they looked like liquid mercury. Almost as if in a daze, he looked up at Zabini and murmured, "Not. Yours."

Blaise let out a shriek at being denied by both of the beautiful creatures. They were his!

Suddenly, the door crashed open and three figures strode into the compartment. The hallway was empty now, all the students back in their own compartments, albeit a little forcefully. It had taken the combined powers of Professor Dumbledore, Professor McGonagall, and Professor Snape to get them back to where they were supposed to be.

It was these three who entered the compartment where Harry and Draco were having a problem with their charm. They had their wands out and ready, when Blaise happened to jerk Draco's head again and reach out a hand to press against Harry's neck forcefully.

Professor Snape was outraged at the behavior of one of his own house and ripped him away from the two other boys. He put Zabini in a body bind, appalled at the lack of control he saw in his eyes. He was ashamed that a Slytherin was so weak.

"Draco, Harry, can you hear me?" Albus Dumbledore asked softly, walking towards the two boys.

Their eyes were glazed over and seemed to have trouble focusing on reality. He sighed and waved his wand in a complex pattern in front of them. Almost immediately, their skin went back to normal and they blinked. They were back to normal, the charm gone for the moment.

"Boys, do you know what just happened?"

Draco was the one to answer, since Potter obviously had no idea. "Zabini lost control and caused Potter's charm to activate completely. Mine activated as a result and chaos erupted."

The Headmaster nodded his head, a contemplative look on his wizened features. "Yes, it is as I suspected. Come, I must speak with you both in my compartment."

Harry, still in the dark about what had happened, followed Dumbledore meekly. Draco was a bit more reluctant, knowing Potter was going to fly off handle when he heard what the old man had to say. The Boy Who Lived was going to be in for a big surprise. . .

* * *

Please review! And no flames! (I accidentally said "flamers" last chapter, instead of "flames". Sorry about that mistake!) 


	3. Black and White

This is my own attempt at a Veela story. I figured it was a good topic, and a person can always find a new spin on it. It is rated PG at the moment, for a little swearing. It'll go up as the slash appears. And as to be expected, it is HPDM slash. I don't write anything else, anyway. And yes, I don't own Harry Potter or anything else affiliated with Harry Potter. Yeah, like anyone thought I did. Well, on with the story. . .

* * *

_**Spirit of the Veela**_

**Three: Black and White**

_By: Roslyn Drycof_

Dumbledore's train compartment was twice the size of the others on the train, decorated in all black and white. Both boys were surprised. Usually their Headmaster was fond of bright colors, not starkness. And yet he looked just as comfortable surrounded by these two colors as he took a seat on a white couch.

Harry and Draco sat on the black couch directly opposite of Professor Dumbledore's. Harry immediately began to fidget, somehow dreaded the conversation that was to come. He knew he wasn't going to like what Dumbledore had to say. He just knew it.

Draco was as perfectly composed as his rival was nervous. He was a curious person at heart, and looked forward to hearing what the Headmaster had to say. And it would also be interesting to see Potter's reaction to the news of his heritage, whatever it was.

Dumbledore didn't waste any time with pleasantries. He could tell Harry was strung out, and prolonging his uncertain state wasn't recommended. "Harry, do you have any inkling about what is going on?"

The raven-haired boy frowned, staring at his hands. "I think so. Yesterday, Malfoy's mother said something about the Black family having weird traits. And I think I remember Malfoy saying something about Veelas to Hermione. It seems insane, but it looks like I'm a veela. But how? I'm not related to the Blacks."

Albus Dumbledore looked tired as he rubbed his beard. "I'd hoped you wouldn't be affected by your heritage, but it appears my hopes were in vain. Your great-grandmother on your mother's side was not a muggle, as it was thought. She was a Black, Laurelia Black, to be precise. She was a fourth veela, the granddaughter of Draconis Black and Aubrey Veelin. Aubrey was a Veela princess and managed to be captured by a band of hunters. Draconis Black rescued her and they mated. Back the Laurelia, she ran away when her mate was killed by a dark wizard. She successfully hid her heritage and lived out the life of a muggle. None of her descendants showed signs of their Veela blood, until you."

Draco mentally scanned his family tree at lightening speed and instantly knew how he and Potter were related. "Laurelia was the first cousin of my great-grandfather Black."

Harry frowned at this bit of news. "You mean I'm some distant cousin of Malfoy?"

The Headmaster was relieved Harry had taken this first bit of news quite well. Amusement twinkled in his eyes at the look of disgust on both boys' faces.

"Oh yes, you are distant cousins. Quite a family tree, don't you agree?"

That comment was met with crossed arms and disgruntled glares, which only caused Dumbledore's amusement to escalate.

A few minutes passed in silence. Then Draco thought of something. "Headmaster, you were uncertain that Hogwarts could handle one male Veela. Won't two cause some major problems?"

"Ah, yes. That could be a problem, if the incident a few minutes ago was any indication. I believe if you can both find ways to stop your charms from getting out of control, you shouldn't face too many problems."

Draco jumped up, looking indignant. "You mean you expect us to go around screwing people to keep the charms satisfied?! Are you nuts!?!"

The boy sitting beside him let out a choked gasp. Huh? What the hell was he talking about?!

"Draco, I do not mean any such thing. Unless your Heat is somehow triggered, you will not need to go to such extremes. Light touching and kissing should more than suffice."

"Headmaster, what are you talking about?" Harry asked, not liking what Dumbledore was saying. And when had Dumbledore become so loose about such intimate stuff?

The old man turned towards the clueless Gryffindor with small smile curving his thin lips. "Dear boy, don't sound so scandalized. I'm aware that teenagers like to engage in such activities. I was young myself, after all. Now, you've been aware of a burning sensation in your chest, correct? It is your charms demanding to be satisfied. You must satisfy them periodically, or else another incident like earlier will occur."

Great. Just great. After avoiding anything sexual or intimate with people for years, he now had to jump in headfirst. The _Daily Prophet_ was going to have a field day with this!

"Albus, we are approaching the school," Minerva McGonagall announced, stepping into the comparment. Professor Snape followed with a sneer on his face directed towards Harry.

"Oh good. Well boys, time for you to get ready," the Headmaster said, turning towards the two teenagers on the black couch.

They nodded, standing. The headed towards the door, when Harry suddenly turned around in the doorway and asked, "Professor, one question. Why the black and white?"

He chuckled, a twinkle in his blue eyes. "Not my choice, dear boy. Severus suggested it when he realized you would have to come in here after the incident. Black and white are the only colors that won't agitate a Veela in their full charms."

Hmm. "What color can't they stand?"

"It isn't what they can't stand, it's what affects their charms. Red is the one color that you never have around a Veela in their charm."

With that, the door shut behind them. And in that instant, Harry realized something awful. Red was one of the Gryffindor colors!

Draco realized that too, and burst out laughing. "Ha! You're screwed."

"Oh yeah? If I am, you are too. Remember what happened earlier? As soon as I got affected, you did too."

The blond immediately stopped laughing. Damn, the four-eyed idiot had him there.

* * *

"Harry, are you all right?" were the first words out of Hermione's mouth when Harry entered their compartment a few minutes later.

He nervously ran a hand through his hair and bit his lip. "Uh, yeah. Never better."

She instantly narrowed her eyes at him. He was lying. Blatantly so. And so she took the hard approach. Hands on hips and a superior look on her features, she said, "So are you and Malfoy mates? That's the only way you'd be able to say you've never felt better."

Her friend choked, a horror-filled look in his emerald eyes. "Are you mental, 'Mione?! There's no way in hell I'd be his mate!"

She simply stared at him with raised eyebrows.

Harry knew what she was doing, and understood. But that didn't mean he had to like it.

"Damnit, Hermione. Must you know everything?"

The brunette didn't deign to answer.

He growled. "Fine. You really want to know? I'm a Veela, my great-grandmother was a Black who ran away and pretended to be a muggle, and I'm going to have to make out with people to make sure all the students don't go crazy and try to rape me! That good enough for you?!"

She didn't bat an eye. But Ron, poor Ron, he fell back onto his seat with a shell-shocked expression. Harry had never blown up like this before, and after the incident earlier, he just couldn't handle it. The redhead felt like the entire world had gone mental.

A staring contest ensued between the Boy Who Lived and Hogwart's resident Know-It-All. It went on for several minutes, until Ron got fed up with their behavior.

"I am sick of this! 'Mione, you don't need to get in Harry's face like this! And Harry, you don't have to be so secretive! We're supposed to be best friends, all of us, and look at you two! Acting like two animals in heat!"

Both Hermione and Harry blinked at the "animals in heat" analogy Ron made. Instantly, the emerald-eyed boy grimaced. He _was _acting like that. And he was a guy! Ugh. . .what if this was a side effect of being a Veela? He remembered the Veela cheerleaders and shuddered. Yeah, they'd been females, but did he know that the males acted any better?

Hermione was confused by her behavior. Why had she suddenly gotten so aggressive with Harry? Yes, she'd intended on being persuasive in finding out exactly what was going on, but she'd never meant to end up acting like a bitch! A frown of concentration on her face, she sat down and thought over what she knew about Veelas. It was a lot, since she'd done a report on Veelas for DADA last year.

Veelas were a temperamental species, and highly competitive. There were more females than males, because although most people thought the females were possessive and jealous, it was the males that were truly insufferable. They didn't become ugly when angry, but in fact became even more beautiful. In a temper, they would grow luxurious wings that had a span of roughly eight to ten feet. Their skin would glow luminously and their eyes would glow so fiercely was rumoured that the fires of hell burned in them. Their fingernails would grow longer in claws that could rip through stone. They were also easily provoked. Of course, this wouldn't happen until they reached their majority at the age of seventeen. Until then, they looked like normal humans, exceptionally attractive humans, but humans nonetheless.

When they turned seventeen, they grew six inches and their skin appeared to faintly glow. Their charms activated, and they would feel a burning sensation in their chests. They had to satisfy their charms periodically through mild/moderate sexual activity or else they would broadcast their charms and all muggles and wizards in the area would become entranced by them.

Veela males, unlike Veela females, went into Heat. Their First Heat didn't appear at any specific time, but was triggered by something, usually by the unleashing of their full temper for the first time, although that wasn't always the case. When in Heat, a male Veela became crazed with lust. Their charms activated full-force, and they lost all control. They would desperately search for their Mate, although they couldn't tell who was their Mate until they had a sexual encounter. Sometimes, a male Veela would go through several women, Veela, muggle, or wizard (they didn't discriminate when they were in Heat), before they found their Mate. Unfortunately, this led to many muggles and wizards becoming Veela-struck, a permanent condition in which a person becomes addicted to the feel of a Veela.

Hermione stopped remembering what she'd read about Veelas, and looked at her two best friends in confusion. They were staring at her oddly, and she suddenly realized, with more than a little embarrassment, that she must've been thinking out loud.

Harry looked a bit pale and he tugged one hand at his collar, as if to loosen it. "That can't be right. I mean, eurgh!"

She shrugged helplessly. "It's one hundred percent right, Harry. I read it in several different books."

"Harry, mate, don't get angry, will you?" Ron abruptly asked. He looked a little green about the gills.

"Do I get angry easily?"

"Eh heh heh. . ."

Harry glared at his friend, who suddenly found great interest in the carpet pattern. "I do not get angry easily!"

His voice was louder than usual and sounded suspiciously like a shout. Certainly a sign of anger. . .

"Harry? Could you lower your voice? You know Ron didn't mean anything by that comment, but it's a fact that you've been getting easily agitated easily," Hermione told her black-haired friend, trying to calm him.

A black scowl appeared on his face. His skin glowed more brightly as he jerked his arm out in a sweeping motion. "Well, if the damned furnishings weren't bloody _red_ of all colors, I might not get this way!"

Oh hell. She'd forgotten that red was a color that wasn't good to have around Veelas. Immediately, she whispered a spell and the compartment turned white.

Harry took a few deep breaths, trying to get himself under control. He hated how easily he flew off the handle. It was getting to be quite tiring, to say the least! Lowering his arm, he closed his eyes and let the blackness of his eyelids soothe him.

He opened his eyes a few minutes later to see the majestic castle of Hogwarts appear in the distance outside the window. He smacked his head with his hand. How stupid of him! Professor McGonagall had specifically told him and Malfoy that they were going to be approaching the schoool soon!

The next few minutes consisted of both Harry and Ron running around trying to get their school robes on properly. Hermione simply sat there, watching them with an amused smile on her face. Her best friends were such idiots sometimes.

* * *

That night at the Welcoming Feast, Harry felt the burning sensation come back. He cursed it, but had known it would come back. In fact, he'd expected it sooner. Loosening his red and gold striped tie, he looked across the Great Hall towards the Slytherin table and saw Malfoy doing the same to his own tie. Their eyes met across the table and they shared a look of disgust. Neither particularly wanted to find some random girl to satisfy their charms, especially considering that the girls would probably expect more.

They quickly broke eye contact, disturbed that they'd actually met each other's eyes without hatred burning inside of them. Harry finished his dinner silently and stood up, leaving the Great Hall to make his way towards Gryffindor Tower. He didn't care that he didn't know the password. He just had to get away from the suffocating prescence of all those people in the Great Hall.

Leaning against the stone wall beside the portrait of the Fat Lady, Harry took in a deep breath and released it loudly. Damn, the burning was becoming more insistent.

"Harry, what are you doing out here?" a soft, feminine voice asked him.

He winced. Damn. "Hi, Ginny. Hermione's told you of my change, hasn't she?"

Ginny Weasley, Ron's younger sister, nodded. A sympathetic look was in her warm brown eyes. "I heard. It's a good thing I got over my crush for you a couple of years ago."

He grinned at the teasing tone in her voice. "Blunt as always."

She mock-glared at him, her hands on her hips. "Did you expect any different from a Weasley?"

Harry shook his head, suddenly wincing as the burning increased. She stared at him, worry shining in her eyes. "Are you all right?"

"Yeah. . .never better," he told her, concentrating hard on getting the words out.

She obviously didn't believe him. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah. But hey, why are up here anyway?"

"I was made a prefect, remember? I was making sure everything was in order up here."

"Oh. Right." He faintly remembered her saying something about that when she'd left the Gryffindor table twenty minutes into supper.

Sweat had popped out on his brow and he slowly raised a hand to wipe it away. Ginny noticed and realized what was happening. "Harry, you need to satisfy the charms."

He clenched his fists, looking away from her. "Not with you."

"Who else? You're lucky I'm not affected, being such a good friend of yours, and so I won't take advantage of you. Who knows what some other girl would do?"

Damn. She was right. Giving into the burning, he pulled her towards him and slanted his mouth over hers. That simple touch was heaven, and he pressed her against the wall. She responded, but only with the love of friendship. He was easily able to satisfy the burning sensation within minutes. And luckily, he hadn't even gone past kissing.

She pulled away from him, a faint flush on her face and a smile curving her kiss-swollen lips. "Wow, if I'd known you were such a good kisser, I might've kept that crush a while longer."

A laugh escaped him and he tousled her hair. "Minx."

The girl was all innocence as she replied, "Who, me?"

"Yes, you." He ruffled her hair again, eliciting a nose-wrinkle from his best friend's sister.

"I'm not a little girl anymore, Harry. Quit messing with the hair!"

He ignored her, instead looping an arm through hers and turning to face the stairwell. Numerous students were shuffling up the stairs, Hermione in the lead, her Head Girl badge glinting proudly on her chest.

"Now what have you two been up to?" Hermione asked, motioning vaguely for the first years to stop, her attention focussed on the pair in front of her.

"Just a little charms," Ginny told her in a completely innocuous-sounding voice.

Everyone except for a few certain people thought she meant they'd been practicing spells, something most wrinkled their noses at. Practicing already?

Hermione and Ron knew otherwise and Ron wanted to hurt Harry for having to use Ginny. But when he saw her completely unruffled expression, he knew she'd only done it out of friendship and her silly crush was completely gone. But still. . .his sister? Why had Harry had to use _his sister_?

Ginny glared at her brother. "I wanted to. Don't get your knickers in a bunch over something I did of my own free-will."

He crossed his arms and made as if to say something, but Hermione interrupted by announcing to the group behind her, "All right, everyone! Password's _Chudley Cannons_. Everyone inside, now!"

Guess who'd picked that password. Ron Weasley was the Chudley Cannons' biggest fan, even though they continuously lost. If a person even mentioned Quidditch, their ear would be talked off within minutes with inane chatter about the team.

Harry was last to enter the Gryffindor common room, a strangely prophetic feeling taking ahold of his heart, constricting his chest. Slowly stepping through the portrait hole, he knew something big was going to happen. . .even bigger than his being a Veela. And he instinctually knew it wasn't bad. What could be bigger and not bad, he didn't know. But he knew he was going to find out soon enough. Soon enough. . .

* * *

Okay, the chapters are slowly, but surely getting longer. And I'm leading up to the plot nicely, I think. Yeah, kind of a cliff hanger there. Sorry about that, but I just had the urge to do that. Maybe it'll get you to review and make me write the next chapter immediately. A girl can hope! Please review! And thanks so much for the reviews so far! I don't think I've ever gotten so many reviews so fast before. Keep it up and I'll update soon!


	4. Rumors

This is my own attempt at a Veela story. I figured it was a good topic, and a person can always find a new spin on it. Its rating has suddenly sky-rocketed up to R, so that means there is some moderate slash featured in this chapter. Themes: Slash, humor, slash, romance, slash, angst, slash. . .you get the idea. PS: If you are homophobic and offended by male/male couplings, please exit the story at this time. If you aren't, enjoy this insane story!

And yes, I don't own Harry Potter or anything else affiliated with Harry Potter. Yeah, like anyone thought I did. Well, on with the story. . .

* * *

_**Spirit of the Veela**_

**Four: Rumors**

_By: Roslyn Drycof_

A week passed, a pretty peaceful week for the Boy Who Lived. But his peace wasn't to last. On Friday, everyone recieved their latest edition of _The Daily Prophet_. The front page held a most interesting story that everyone just had to get a look at.

Harry, sitting at the Gryffindor table and trying to eat a bagel, found the sudden giggling and loud whispering in the Great Hall more than a bit unnerving. His emerald eye showing wariness, he looked up and grimaced at the sight of all the papers. Fuck.

He turned to Hermione, motioning towards the newspaper in her hands. "Hey 'Mione, can I take a look at that?"

The brown-eyed girl wasn't fooled by the calm look on his features. "Um, I think I'll hold onto this for a while longer, if that's all right with you, Harry."

Harry merely raised an eyebrow. The temperature in the immediate vicinity raised a few degrees. It was a trick Harry had learned the day before. It made her nervous. Her hand slightly shaking, she handed him the paper.

Emerald eyes quickly scanned the front page, a snort escaping his lips at the headline. "**Harry Potter, a Playboy?**"

_-Is our savior finally growing up? Rumor has it that Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived, has entered his seventh year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry with one thing on his mind. Girls._

_We've talked to several students who say they've seen Mr. Potter kissing several different girls in the past week. The girls include Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger, Hannah Abbot, and Luna Lovegood. We were surprised at Ms. Granger's name being mentioned, since she is currently the girlfriend of Mr. Potter's best friend, Ron Weasley. And amazingly, Mr. Weasley appears to have no problem with his girlfriend snogging his best friend. What on earth is going on with our youth nowadays?_

_One student, a Mr. Michael Corner who is currently a sixth year, has revealed that many students believe it is because of a bet between Mr. Potter and the son of convicted Death Eater, Draco Malfoy. As quoted by the Ravenclaw, ". . .and Malfoy's been seen going through as many girls as Harry. Both look like they're not stopping any time soon, either."_

_Could this be true? Has the infamous rivalry between Mr. Potter and Mr. Malfoy gone to a whole new level? We at the Daily Prophet don't know, but it doesn't seem improbable. Howevery, another rumor has been circulating through the corridors of Hogwarts. Mr. Potter and Mr. Malfoy have been seen to be speaking civilly several times this year. Many believe that Mr. Potter has begun to take after the blond-haired Slytherin and is turning dark. Why else would Mr. Potter speak cordially to his most-hated rival? Why else would he suddenly start going through girls like no tomorrow? Indeed, Mr. Potter has been seen losing his temper numerous times recently. Is this a result of immersing himself in the Dark Arts? We do not know, but we'll be keeping an eye on the Boy Who Lived. . .-_

Harry crumpled up the paper and threw it aside. It immediately burst into flame, another trick he'd learned in the past week. He was angry, furious in fact. The beginning of the article hadn't been too bad, but that last paragraph was shit. Complete shit.

How could they start up that speculation of him turning dark again? It was ridiculous! And yet they persisted in trying to twist his every action into something dark. He hated it!

"Ooh, did you read that? It's scandalous! Could he really be turning dark?" a breathy voice asked the girl sitting next to her.

Her friend instantly answered in a giggly voice, "I don't know, and I don't care. What I would give to be one of the girls he kisses! It would be sheer heaven!"

Harry's newly enhanced hearing picked up their conversation and turned towards their high-pitched voices. It was Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil, the two biggest gossipers in the school. On a normal basis they annoyed him. As a male Veela whose charms were feeling a bit restless? They infuriated him.

"Shut. Up," he growled, his voice several octaves deeper than usual.

The two girls froze, turning to stare at him with wide eyes. He sounded like an animal, growling like that. Suddenly scared of the way his skin had started to glow and how his eyes seemed to be burning like jade fire, they huddled together.

Harry saw their fear, but couldn't bring himself to care. They were quiet, at least. And the burning in his chest that he'd woken up with yet again, had intensified. Surrounded by all the people, it was growing demanding. His anger didn't help it either.

"Bloody hell, Potter! Control yourself!" a familiar masculine voice shouted angrily, a lanky blond figure coming into his view.

Harry turned to face Malfoy, his emerald eyes burning fiercely. "Fuck off and die, Malfoy."

The other boy's silver eyes flared with fury. His own charms burned at his chest, unsatisfied since early the day before. "Do you want repeat of the train incident, you idiot of a Gryffindor?!"

Several people gasped, offended at the Gryffindor comment. Both boys ignored them, concentrating only on each other. Their eyes burned with flames of hellfire, their skin glowing almost impossibly bright. It was a sight that entranced many students.

Draco faintly realized that many of the students were weaking against the blatant display of Veela charms from him and Potter. It didn't make him happy. "Potter. You. Fucking. Idiot."

Potter bared his teeth and let out another inhuman-sounding growl. "Don't. Call. Me. That."

Draco tried to gather the last shreds of his rapidly fraying control. "What? Idiot? I'm allowed to. . .if you're acting like this. Merlin, this is going too far!"

Harry knew it, knew Malfoy was right. But his Veela instincts were controlling him, causing him to act foolishly. His charms wanted to be satisfied and liked the anger he was feeling and causing.

A hand reached out to touch him and he gasped. The touch burned through his robes, through his shirt, and it fueled his burning charms.

Draco saw the hand reach out and touch his rival, and knew they had no time left. Potter hadn't cooled down in time and the damned charms were being demanding. Very demanding.

In a lightning fast motion, he grabbed ahold of Potter's arm and dragged him out of the Great Hall. His fingers burned where they touched the raven-haired teen, and the burning feeling intensified. Moments later, he slammed Potter against the stone wall of a corridor two hallways away from the Great Hall.

"What are you doing?" Potter gasped out, his eyes dilating at the feel of Draco's hand on his arm.

Draco closed his eyes for a second before answering in a hoarse voice. "You're stupidity made the charms activate strongly again. The only thing you can do to satisfy them at this stage is to have a release."

"What?!" Harry's mind processed what the other boy through a daze, but immediately snapped to attention at the last few words.

Draco would've laughed at Potter's expression if he hadn't been caught in the vise of his charms. "Not sex, but a release. . .oh dear Merlin, I can't hold on too much longer."

Harry gulped at seeing Malfoy's breathing quicken. "Are you sure?"

"Yes! With me, that is. With a regular witch or wizard, it would have to be. . .ah, actual intercourse. Not enough magic."

"Huh?"

"Damnit, Potter! The charm feeds off the magic given off by the other person when you do anything sexual with them. The more magic they have, the easier the charm is satisfied."

Oh. Harry thought that did make sense. But hell, even gripped by his charms as he was, he really didn't feel like doing anything remotely sexual with Malfoy. And it was clear the other boy felt the same way.

Suddenly, the burning in his chest gripped him even more tightly and he let out a groan of semi-pain. Faintly, he heard the pounding of footsteps in the next corridor and mentally swore. Shit! They didn't have any time to spare, not with the charms demanding to be satisfied and the entranced students coming closer.

Clumsily, the two boys threw themselves into an empty classroom and shouted every locking and protection spell they knew. Hopefully, it would be enough.

Because of the mislocating spell Harry cast on the classroom, the sounds of footsteps pounded by as everyone ran past their hiding place. Breathing harshly, Harry leaned against the death. His black hair fell haphazardly into his face and his face was lightly flushed.

Draco looked at the other boy and couldn't deny that he was attractive. Even without the Veela charms controlling him, he knew Potter was good-looking. But under normal circumstances he would never even think about doing anything with the idiot Gryffindor.

Biting his lower lip, he approached his rival with slow steps. Potter's head was hanging down, but Draco could tell he noticed his closeness. His nostrils flared slightly and his cheeks flushed brighter.

They both were reluctant to do anything, but they had no choice in their movements as they suddenly lunged at each other. The charms had had enough hesitance. They wanted to be satisfied. _Now_.

Harry's lips descended upon Draco's warm mouth and they pressed their bodies together. Mouths worked against each other as hands roamed hungrily across any bare skin they could find.

Draco's shirt was thrown onto a desk, Harry's tossed haphazardly to the floor. Moans escaped both their mouths as their hands found smooth muscles and hard nubs of nipples. His mind foggy, Harry nimbly unbuckled Malfoy's belt and pulled the trouser zipper down. So. The prat wore silk boxers. It was exactly what he'd expected.

As Harry's hand found its way into the blond-haired boy's pants, Draco let out a particularly loud groan. "Hell, Potter. . ."

Harry grinned wickedly, his mind overtaken by the Veela charms. He didn't care that it was Draco Malfoy in his arms. He only cared that there was a warm, writhing body that just exuded sexuality.

Of course, Draco felt pretty much the same. His silver eyes heavily hooded with sensuality, he unbuckled Potter's belt and pulled his pants down. The Gryffindor wore navy blue boxer briefs. They were of a thin enough material that Draco could see his bulging erection. Seeing the throbbing length was enough incentive to cause the Slytherin to push him against a desk and attack his neck with his mouth and tongue.

Harry gasped, arching his back. He grabbed ahold of Malfoy's blond hair and pulled his head up. "Mouth."

When the other teen looked frustrated at being torn away from his smooth neck, Harry growled and shoved Malfoy against the desk. Stepping in between his long legs, he placed his hands on the desk behind him. Then he kissed him. His mouth was rough, hard, and demanding.

Draco struggled, because underneath the charms, he knew he didn't want to be dominated by his nemesis. But it was no use. Potter was stronger, had more muscle. The raven-haired teen tore off his expensive trousers and slipped a hand under the waistband of his boxers. Draco moaned.

"Oh fuck. . ."

Harry's eyes glittered intensely at the husky tone of Malfoy's voice. He became bolder and slipped his hand down to grasp Malfoy's straining erection. Malfoy shuddered, bucking his hips against Harry's warm hand.

Pleasure arced through Draco as he felt Potter's hand run smoothly up and down his length. But he knew Potter wouldn't get relief if he just jacked him off. Why he cared if the git got off, he didn't know, but he did.

He pulled Potter's hand out of his silk boxers, grinning at the whimper the other boy made at being denied. Almost instantly, he hopped up onto the desk and wrapped his legs around Potter's hips. Their erections touched, sending zig-zagging sensations of ecstasy through them.

Harry shut his eyes, pressing his mouth against Malfoy's. Their tongues worked furiously as their hips moved against each other in an age-old rythym. Each brush of their throbbing erections sent shards of pleasure coursing through their bodies, causing moans and gasps.

Soon, Harry felt himself begin to peak. He knew Malfoy wasn't there yet, and for some odd reason that eluded him at this moment, he wanted the other boy to come with him. Gripping the other boy's hips, he rocked his hips against Malfoy's harder and faster. He also removed his mouth from the blond's and bit down on his neck.

Malfoy screamed, shuddering helplessly against him as he orgasmed. Harry would've grinned if he wasn't experiencing his own earth-shattering release, his back bowed and his mouth letting loose a shout against the sweat-slicked skin of Malfoy's neck.

It took them several minutes to recover.

Finally, Draco unwrapped his legs from around Potter and slid weakly off the desk. Panting slightly, he started to pick up his clothes and slip them on, after he'd muttered a cleaning spell to remove the sticky wetness inside his boxers, of course.

Harry muttered the same spell, pulling his clothes on in jerky motions. That had been the most pleasurable moment of his entire life and he'd just had to experience it with Malfoy. He hoped it had just been a reaction to the Veela charms, although he instinctively knew differently.

He turned to the blond with a grimace on his features, "Tell me, is this going to happen every time either one of us gets angry?"

Draco gritted his teeth for a moment before answering, "If you can't learn to control yourself, then yes. Although I might just let you suffer and have to screw some stupid girl."

"Hey! I can control myself just fine."

He snorted. "Yeah, right. And that's why you blew up over a piece of trash newspaper article."

"Lavender and Parvati didn't help. They were giggling and gossiping like annoying little twits," Harry protested, his eyes narrowed.

"I don't know how you can stand girls, Potter. They are noisy, bloody irritating, and clingy creatures," Draco said, wrinkling his nose in disgust.

Harry's mouth dropped wide open. "Are you. . .?"

The lanky blond shrugged. "Yeah, I guess so. I've never given it much thought, though I know I don't feel any attraction for girls."

Harry was confused. He'd seen Malfoy snogging several girls senseless, looking quite interested, to satisfy his charms. If he didn't enjoy it, why didn't he just find some guys to make out with?

Draco saw the question in Potter's eyes and sighed. "If you hadn't noticed, all the gay guys in our school are wretched."

Hmm. He did have a point, for the most point. Justin Finch-Fletchley was a stupid Hufflepuff who was sugary-sweet and just screamed gay. Too feminine, too. Colin Creevey was just creepy, with that camera of his. Michael Corner was psychologically scarred from going out with Cho and was a cross-dresser as a result. But Seamus and Dean were okay. "Seamus and Dean aren't too bad."

"Potter, if you haven't forgotten, they're going out. And besides, Thomas is a muggleborn and Finnigan is a halfblood."

Harry raised an eyebrow at the blond. "_I'm_ a halfblood."

Draco rolled his eyes. "But you forget your great-grandmother on your mother's side was a wizard with Veela blood. That gives you more leverage. And, don't forget that you've beaten Voldemort several times and are very powerful. I can't say the same of Finnigan."

"Ooh, I'm so glad I'm up to your standards," Harry said sarcastically, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

Suddenly, the door burst open and Professor Snape strode into the classroom with a thunderous look on his face. "What the hell were you thinking, losing your control like that?!"

Harry narrowed his eyes at the Potions professor. "Sorry, but I didn't consciously do it, you know."

"You are an idiot!" Snape snapped.

The emerald-eyed Gryffindor felt the stirrings of anger appearing, and he growled at the older man. "Don't call me that, you greasy monkey-bastard."

Draco snorted. Where the hell did Potter come up with some of his insults? They were ridiculous! "Potter, as amusing as your wit is, I must remind you of what happened last time you got angry."

Harry froze and turned to stare at the blond. "But the charms were satisfied! There's no way they can come back so soon."

"Do you really want to test that ignorant theory of yours?"

Harry remembered writhing in Malfoy's embraced and shivered. It had been so pleasurable, but so wrong. There was no way he was going to repeat that situation. "No. But how do you know?"

"I got angry a couple minutes after I kissed Pansy. Disgusting experience, by the way. My charms came back and I ended up going to second base with Tracey Smith. It was horrible."

Frustrated that he couldn't blow up at Snape, Harry hissed, "Well, we all know why. You're gay, of course making out with a girl would be gross."

Professor Snape interrupted any reply Draco might have made to that comment that he'd just happened to overhear. "Amusing. Now get out and don't let it happen again! Ten points from Gryffindor for breaking a desk."

What in the blazes was he talking about? Harry turned to look at the desk he and Malfoy had used during their encounter and flushed a bright red. The legs of the desk were bent and the wooden top was cracked. Holy Merlin!

Malfoy burst out laughing and Harry growled angrily at him. He shoved the Slytherin boy out the door and followed. Once in the corridor, they both glared at each other and went their own separate ways. Harry went to Advanced Care of Magical Creatures, and Draco went to Advanced Arithmancy.

It had been an interesting morning, to say the least.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the delay in updating this chapter. I meant to update it once a week or so, but as you see, that's turned into every two weeks or so. I'm juggling three other fics, schoolwork, and a job, so I can't update as quickly as I'd like. Sorry!

I hope you enjoyed this chapter. As you can see, it had some slash. I thought to give you slash-obsessed people a break, although there won't be much, if any, in the next chapter. I'm actually going to try and work on a plot next chapter or so. Yes, this story does have a plot, never fear. Now. . .if I can just think of one. grin

Thanks so much for all the lovely reviews! I'll try to put in a little something dedicated to whoever's been reviewing this story next chapter. Hopefully. Anyway, please review! It'll give you a warm, mushy feeling inside. I know it gives me one (although. . .I'm the one actually recieving the reviews. It goes the other way, I'm sure!) Oh, and if you review my story, I'll most definitely check up on your bio and read/review any stories you write! (Eventually)


	5. Jealousy Flares

This is my own attempt at a Veela story. I figured it was a good topic, and a person can always find a new spin on it. Its rating has suddenly sky-rocketed up to R, so that means there is some moderate slash featured in this chapter. Themes: Slash, humor, slash, romance, slash, angst, slash. . .you get the idea. PS: If you are homophobic and offended by male/male couplings, please exit the story at this time. If you aren't, enjoy this insane story!

And yes, I don't own Harry Potter or anything else affiliated with Harry Potter. Yeah, like anyone thought I did. Well, on with the story. . .

* * *

_**Spirit of the Veela**_

**Five: Jealousy Flares**

_By: Roslyn Drycof_

Draco fingered the hickey that marked his pale neck and grimaced. Why had Potter just had to be so goddamned aggressive? He'd bit down hard enough to leave teeth marks along with the large bruise. How the hell was he going to explain this to his housemates? They knew he'd never allow himself to be dominated.

Damn, he and Potter had to find their mates soon. It was obvious that both of them were Dominants, as male Veelas often were, and two unmated Dominants in a small area usually caused serious problems. Without the calming influence of a mate, their Dominant personalities would become extremely volatile and cause clashes with each other and others. One notable thing about this, though, was that the clashes were usually only with someone that could potentially threaten the relationship of a Veela and their Mate. That is why Dominants often clashed. But with wizards and witches, it was different. Most would think that a male Veela would feel threatened by other males. But it depended on the sexual orientation of the male Veela. If he was attracted to women, he would feel jealousy towards males and homosexual females, who could possibly take their Mate away. But if he was attracted to men, he would feel jealous of women and homosexual men.

Draco figured that this would make things easier in finding Potter's Mate. Potter was simply too volatile to stay unmated, and he felt that helping the idiot would make his life a lot more peaceful. He certainly didn't want more sexual encounters with the stupid Gryffindor, now did he? Although. . .it had been rather pleasurable. No! Banish the thought!

The silver-eyed Slytherin growled and shoved away from the windowsill on which he'd been leaning. There was no doubt that Potter was attractive and their encounter had been pleasurable, but there would be no repeat. They would find their Mates and any ridiculous memories of their incident would be forgotten.

He ran a hand through his hair and smoothed his robes. It was time for lunch and it wouldn't do to appear stressed. He couldn't have anyone thinking that everything wasn't as it should be in the Slytherin Prince's life.

The Great Hall was already crowded when he strode through the over-large doors and many eyes hungrily watched him make his way to the Slytherin table and his seat. Some were eyes that had followed him for years, but there were several new ones. Discreetly, he shifted his eyes to take note of all who watched him. Colin Creevey. Pansy Parkinson. Blaise Zabini. Tracey Smith. Susan Bones. Justin Finch-Fletchley. Ginny Weasley. Lavender Brown. Parvati and Padma Patil. Michael Corner. Holly Weir. Ernie MacMillan. Harry Potter.

Well, there were some names in there he was surprised at. The Weasley girl? Wasn't she supposed to hate him? MacMillan? Wasn't he straight? And why in the hell was Potter watching him with those burning eyes? He looked closer and saw Potter's eyes filled with hatred. Good, hatred was the only thing allowed to burn in those emerald depths for him.

Draco sat down and proceeded to fill his plate with three sandwiches. He was surprisingly hungry, although the cause could be the activity he'd participated in earlier. Sighing, he began eating and tried to listen to inane conversations babbling about the Slytherin table.

After lunch, he had DADA with none other than the insufferable Gryffindors. Remus Lupin was back as the teacher and upon entering the classroom, Draco's nostrils flared with the smell of werewolf. His Veela instincts cried out angrily, _he could take what is rightfully yours_!

Clenching his fists, Draco forced his Veela voice to subside. Lupin was a weak fool, he could never take his Mate. And why would he want to? He smelled strongly of sex, a clear sign that he was already in a relationship. But this made for an interesting thought. The sex smelled fresh, so it had to be someone at Hogwarts. A male at Hogwarts. So who could it be? Hmm. . .this would be an interesting quest.

Finding his usual seat with no difficulty, he sat down and watched the doorway as other students walked through. Soon, Potter and his sidekicks entered. Draco saw Potter's nostrils instantly flare, just as his had moments before. A shocked look then entered the Golden Boy's eyes and Draco smirked. Of course, wouldn't the good, little savior be shocked to know that his mentor was shagging someone?

As Potter was the last to enter the classroom, Lupin cleared his throat and said, "This year, as you know, you will be heavily immersed in practicing spells. As such, each student must pick a partner which you will practice with the entire year. You may pick your own partners, but I ask that you choose carefully. Begin."

Draco rolled his eyes. Great. This year was going to be boring. There were almost no Slytherins in the class and no one from the other Houses would willingly pair with him. He would probably be left with the last one out, an idiot who wouldn't know a _Petrificus Totalis_ from a _Stupefy_.

"Ah, Harry, you and Mister Malfoy will work together, by the Headmaster's request," Lupin's voice drifted over to the blond Slytherin. Draco frowned. What was the old coot up to now?

Draco noticed, with more than a little glee, that Potter looked furious at yet another manipulation of their dear Headmaster. Thinking on it, Draco noted that Dumbledore's decision probably had something to do with their Veela condition.

Potter dropped his books onto the table Draco was sitting at and haphazardly tossed himself into a seat. His emerald eyes were snapping and Draco could feel a slight tugging at his chest. Sighing, he muttered to the Gryffindor, "Do you want a repeat of earlier?" Really, Potter had no control over himself!

The other boy blushed and Draco felt the tugging sensation subside. It was then that they noticed the professor was giving the class their instructions for the day. ". . .after placing a protective bubble around yourselves, I would like for you to test each other's magical strength and defenses by dueling. Please refrain from using hexes that are illegal. You may begin."

A smirk curled Draco's lips and he gazed at Potter with a clearly feral glint in his silver eyes. "So, Potter, ready to become acquainted intimately with the wall?"

"You wish, Malfoy. Get ready for a visit to Madame Pomfrey, I won't go easy on you," the raven-haired boy replied with an anticipatory grin.

They levitated the table out of the way and placed the protective bubble around themselves. Then, their eyes flashing brightly and their skin beginning to faintly glow, they raised their wands. Although Veelas did not need wands, both Harry and Draco were still unpracticed at wandless magicks and could only accomplish small feats such as creating small whirlwinds and raising temperatures. Weather magicks, things all Veelas could do easily.

Draco felt his breathing quicken in excitement as he faced his rival. Without delay, he murmured, "_Rictor Sempra_."

Potter didn't even need to create a shield to block it, he easily dodged the simple spell. "Can't you do better than that? _Pekaer Titucles_!"

It was a powerful spell, but Draco simply cast _Protego_, which instantly absorbed the power. As it was absorbed, he sensed the power of it and grinned. Another Veela gift, he could sense the exact power of an opponent's spells. If this spell was any indication, Potter was indeed as powerful as they said, perhaps even more so.

An idea entered his mind and he mentally whispered, aiming it towards Potter. _I know you're powerful with a wand, as you know I am. Want to test our wandless abilities to see who has more control so far?_

Potter's eyes widened. He hadn't known mind to mind speech was possible. But he tentatively answered back, _Sure_.

They pocketed their wands and their gazes connected with a snap. Each concentrating on the well of power every magical being had, their skin began to shine more strongly, their eyes glowing fiercely. Wind brushed through their hair, playing with silver and black strands. A jet of fire flashed towards Draco from Potter's open palm. Draco absorbed it, flames licking across his skin. A whirlwind suddenly attacked Potter, whipping at his clothes. The savior of the wizarding world laughed freely and it died down.

A voice reached them, "Stop this! What are you doing!" Both boys ignored Professor Lupin's furious cries.

Draco stared into Harry Potter's emerald eyes and licked his lips. The power the other boy displayed tasted so good. . .like warm musk, chocolate, and the earth after a rain shower. Little did he know that Potter thought something similar, except he tasted of vanilla, cinnamon, and the deepest of summer nights.

Their protective bubble crashed down and a hand grabbed Potter's arm. Draco growled, an odd tightness taking over his chest. In response, Lupin's eyes snapped to his and turned amber. "I said to stop," the werewolf said in a low voice, his voice more gravelly than usual.

Draco would have responded, but Potter broke away from Professor Lupin's hold with a burning glare. "Why did you interrupt?" His voice was angry and filled with a heat that caused a burning sensation all across Draco's softly glowing skin.

The werewolf crossed his arms across his chest and growled, "I am your teacher. I have no need of explanations for you."

Harry's emerald eyes flashed and more heat skittered across Draco's skin. It was pleasurable, but dangerous, he knew. He took a step towards the angry raven-haired boy, but stopped when he was hit by the strong scent the werewolf was giving off. It was purely wolf, dominant and aggressive. Draco was filled with a rage he had never felt before. He hissed at the professor, "You dare speak that way with _us_?"

Lupin's eyes narrowed at the wave of fury that crashed into his senses. Something wasn't right. Why was he acting so aggressively towards them? And why did they smell so strongly of wind and fire? With their glowing skin and eyes, one would think. . .

A snarl ripped from his throat. "You are Veelas!"

The door suddenly crashed open and a familiar professor with coal-black eyes and billowing robes strode into the room. "What in the blazes is going on here! Lupin, calm down! The full moon is three days away! Malfoy, Potter, what the hell did you do?"

Draco glared at his godfather and growled low in his throat. "We did nothing. This werewolf interrupted our duel."

Remus clenched his hands and forced himself to calm down, but it was hard to in the presence of such dominant Veelas. So close to the full moon, he felt his wolf side struggling to attack the intruders on his territory. But he forced himself to let Snape's scent calm him, the scent of rushing water, jasmine, and cool earth. Luckily, his body still remembered the feel of his partner, and relaxed.

"Why was I not informed of their state?" he asked the Potions professor, his smooth voice containing only a slight tremor to betray his anger.

Snape, aware of the curious glances of the other students, enclosed the four of them in a bubble and cast a Silencing charm. "Dumbledore, the old fool, ordered me not to. I know not what he hopes to accomplish with keeping this silent, but it has been causing enough trouble already."

Draco and Harry had used this time to calm their own aggressiveness and were fairly tame, but the news that Dumbledore had purposely not told a werewolf of their Veela heritage infuriated them. Was he not aware that unless precautions were taken, their dominate personalities would clash horribly! It could cause Lupin to transform without the influence of the moon! Harry or Draco's First Heat could be triggered!

Lupin sighed and rubbed a hand across his face, wearily. "I do not know if I can handle being around them for the next week, Severus. It's too close, and during. . .even the Wolfsbane may not be enough to subdue the wolf with them so close. If they were Mated, I might be all right. But like this, they are too volatile."

The Potions Professor grimaced. The full moon was already hard enough on the poor man. Why had Dumbledore not thought of this. "Yes, they are. They have already caused the student body to become entranced twice without meaning to. Mind you, it was mostly Potter's fault, but I confess that Draco does not possess enough control to stop his own charms from overtaking him when Potter becomes possessed by his."

Harry growled at his least favorite teacher. "Do not speak as if I am not here, you foul man."

Lupin felt an instinctive urge to lash out at Harry for insulting his partner and he shook with the effort to control himself from hurting him. "Harry, please, remain calm."

"Remain calm? How can I remain calm! Dumbledore is up to his manipulations again, Snape is being a prat, and I hate having my body being out of control!"

Draco felt the charms tug at his chest again and he launched himself at the angry Gryffindor boy. "Stop it, you fool! Control yourself!"

Harry crashed to the floor, the weight of a furious Slytherin pinning him to the ground. At the feel of that hard body on top of him, he felt a burning heat race across his skin. "Get off. . .Malfoy."

Draco couldn't move, let alone speak. He knew now that his move had been a foolish one. Images flashed through his mind, images of their incident earlier. A moan escaped his petal-soft lips and his eyelids lowered until his eyes were half-veiled, accentuating the lust that burned in them.

Hands ripped him off of Potter and he screamed a sound full of primal fury. No one was allowed to interfere! His eyes locked on Potter's glowing emerald orbs of flame, he struggled against the arms that pulled him away. His body felt empty without the heat of Potter's skin pressing against his. He needed that heat. His chest burned painfully and he screamed again, clawing for Potter.

"Restrain yourself, Draco!" a voice yelled, and Draco, distantly, heard it echo in the depths of his mind. But he couldn't answer, the burning was taking over his entire body. It was all he could think about.

"Need. . ." he rasped, unsuccessfully trying to throw himself at the raven-haired boy on the floor. The arms holding him shook with the effort to hold them, and Draco instinctively knew they couldn't hold him much longer. His silver eyes snapping, he threw himself forward and managed to break free of the restricting hold. He landed on Potter and his hands claws at the other boy's chest. Through Potter's robes, he could feel the other boy's burning skin. Potter gasped, his eyes rolling up into his head.

Severus Snape, his arms aching fiercely, stared in horror at the scene unfolding in front of him. Draco was acting like an animal possessed, like. . .a male Veela in First Heat. Suddenly chilled to the bone, he grabbed his wand from his pocket and yelled, "_Stupefy_!" at his godson. The boy froze instantly. Severus levitated him off of Potter, who mewled at the loss of Draco's pleasant weight.

Turning to Remus, Severus said, "Draco is in First Heat. I must secure him in his room. Can you handle Potter until I get back?"

The werewolf nodded hesitantly, his amber eyes never leaving the still figure of the blond-haired Slytherin. Malfoy's face was frozen in pure savage lust, his eyes utterly inhuman.

The Potions' professor left with Draco's levitating body in tow. Wincing as he noticed the shocked stares of his students, Remus negated the Silencing Charm and said, hoarsely, "Class is dismissed."

Everyone scrambled to leave, except for Hermione and Ron, who lingered with concerning expressions on their young faces. Remus shook his head, motioning for them to go, as well. "I'll take care of this. He's still too volatile." And as if to accentuate this, Harry growled and rose onto his haunches, his emerald eyes flashing.

The two teenagers left, shutting the door behind them. Remus then turned to the angry Veela he was left with. Harry glared at him. "Why did you take him away?"

There was still humanity in his low-pitched voice, a sign that he still retained his human side and that his Veela charms hadn't fully taken over. It would have been very bad if Harry was in First Head, too. "He is not yours, Harry. You will find your Mate, but it is not him."

Harry's brow wrinkled and he shook his head. "He said so."

Remus frowned. The Malfoy boy hadn't said any such thing. "No, he didn't. Why do you think this?"

Harry shook his head more fervently. "Yes, he did. He told me I was his and that he was mine. I want him back."

He sounded so sincere that Remus had to believe him. But how? He hadn't heard anything. . .oh no, could they have formed a telepathic bond? Dominant Veelas were known to have this ability, but surely they were too young to be able to do this.

"Did he say it in your head?" he asked the boy, his voice trembling slightly.

Harry closed his eyes and moaned, "Yours. . .yes. Need you. . ."

This answered his question. Obviously Malfoy had to be in his head, only Harry couldn't speak as well with his mind. This wasn't good. A telepathic bond between unmated Dominants was not good. And Malfoy was obviously using their bond to try to convince Harry they were Mates since he was so crazed by his Heat. He wanted relief, and he could control Harry's charms. This was bad, very bad.

"Harry, please, ignore him. He's lying. You aren't his Mate. He's only trying to use you," Remus said to the boy in a soothing voice.

Harry snapped his head up to glare at his DADA professor. "No! Mine! He's mine! He's not lying! Give him to me!"

Harry could feel the burning in his chest tighten with every breath he took. He could still feel his rational side, but he didn't want to listen to it. His Veela charms didn't want him to, and neither did Draco. Draco. . .the other boy was inside his mind, a living presence of heat and fire. . .he needed him. Words whispered in his mind, words that resonated through his entire being. Yes, he was his! His!

When Draco had been torn away from him, he'd felt an emptiness that was so cold, it hurt. Snape had taken him away and he didn't know why. Didn't he want them to find to find their Mates! Remus was lying when he said Draco was only using him. They _were_ Mates. Otherwise, the burning wouldn't be so bad. Draco. . .he wanted Draco. . .

"Draco!" he screamed, launching himself at the door. He slammed into it full-force, but it was no use. All doors in Hogwarts were charmed to be unbreakable after the troll incident in his first year. Wait. He could open the door. But before his hands could grip the metal handle, a spell zoomed towards it and when he tried to budge the door, it wouldn't. The handle wouldn't turn. The door wouldn't open.

He slammed himself against the heavy door until he was panting, his entire body aching. "Draco. . ." he moaned, scratching weakly at the wooden surface.

Remus stared at the raven-haired boy, stunned at his stubbornness. He wasn't in Heat, his eyes still possessed human logic, but he refused to stop trying to get to the Malfoy boy. Why? The couldn't be Mates because it was almost unheard of for two Dominants to Mate, so why were they so determined to mate? It wouldn't satisfy them, so why?

Tears now traced themselves down Harry's face and he pressed his cheek against the hard door. His skin wasn't glowing any longer, and his eyes seemed dimmer than they were even without the Veela charm. He looked utterly dejected and miserable.

The werewolf knelt beside his student and placed a warm hand on Harry's shoulder. "Harry, it's all right."

"Noooo. . .it's not! He's gone. I can't feel him anymore," the Gryffindor teen moaned and sniffled.

If Remus knew Snape as well as he thought he did, Severus had given Malfoy a calming draught and the Dreamless Sleep potion. The boy wouldn't be able to talk to Harry telepathically anymore. But why was Harry miserable about this? He should have been coming back to his senses by now since his Veela charms weren't being influenced by the Heat-crazed Malfoy boy.

"Why don't you go to sleep, Harry? I'm sure everything will seem better when you wake up," he suggested to the softly-crying boy.

Harry shook his head, but even as he did so, a yawn escaped his throat. His eyes slowly closed, and although he tried to fight it, he was soon claimed by the land of sleep. Remus lifted his lanky body until Harry was cradled against him, and carried the boy all the way up to his dorm room in Gryffindor Tower. Hopefully, he would be fine when he woke up, and if not, his friends would be able to help. And if they couldn't, they could easily call for help.

Once his burden was curled up in bed, Remus trudged down the stairs wearily. He was getting too old to be doing things like this, especially near the full moon. Sighing, his mind wandered over Harry's reaction earlier. It just made no sense, how he'd reacted so violently. And dear Merlin, why had the Malfoy boy gone into Heat so easily? Troubled, the werewolf went to find his one and only partner. Perhaps Severus would be able to shed some light on this puzzling incident.

* * *

A/N: Well, after several months of not updating, here is the newest chapter of **Spirit of the Veela**. I'm very sorry for not updating, but I lost my internet and then I had severe writers' block. I did write two chapters of this story and then scrapped them because they didn't go where I wanted the story to go. And so it took me being sick to be able to write a salvageable chapter. 

I know this chapter was very confusing and had some contradictions, but things will be explained next chapter. I hope no one was too confused by the chaos, though. And I will get the next chapter written and posted as soon as I can, which will hopefully be within a week or two.

Thank you for all the wonderful reviews, and I really want to thank the people who pushed me to update. Without them, I would have let this go for a few more days. As it is, I have just finished this at midnight when I need to get up in five and half hours to get up for school. And I still need to finish my twelve page math homework assignment. Thank you, again! As soon as I find time, I will read everyone's profiles who updated and also read their stories. Please review this chapter!


	6. Desperation

This is my own attempt at a Veela story. I figured it was a good topic, and a person can always find a new spin on it. Its rating has suddenly sky-rocketed up to R, so that means there is some moderate slash featured in this chapter. Themes: Slash, humor, slash, romance, slash, angst, slash. . .you get the idea. PS: If you are homophobic and offended by male/male couplings, please exit the story at this time. If you aren't, enjoy this insane story!

And yes, I don't own Harry Potter or anything else affiliated with Harry Potter. Yeah, like anyone thought I did. Well, on with the story. . .

* * *

_**Spirit of the Veela**_

**Six: Desperation**

_By: Roslyn Drycof_

Harry picked at his food, pretending to eat. He didn't want to eat. Everyone was trying to get him to eat, but he couldn't. Food had no taste for him. The very sight of it made him nauseous.

There was still silence inside his head, Draco was still out cold. Harry's head pounded with the emptiness, the hollowness inside his head. For a few moments the day before, he'd felt Draco's presence inside of him and it had been the most wonderful feeling ever. How could they not be Mates when his entire being ached to be with the blond-haired boy?

Yet everyone persisted in telling him differently. They told him that Malfoy was just using him to attain satisfaction. This behavior would have seemed normal for the old Malfoy, and so Harry let his friends sway him. Surely they were right? He was only confused, being manipulated by the Slytherin? Right? _Right!_

Then . . .why did his heart ache so much?

"Harry, please try to eat something," Hermione's soft voice pleaded, her brown eyes worried.

He shook his head, his messy black hair covering his face as a result. Hiding behind the raven locks, he stared at the spot where Draco should have been sitting. Dimly, he heard his friend sigh sadly.

A hand touched his shoulder and it burned through his robe, painfully. He reeled back, hissing at Ron Weasley. "You can't touch me!"

Ron's face lost all color and he dropped his arm. "H-harry?"

Rubbing his shoulder, Harry glared at the redhead through half-lidded emerald eyes. "Not you."

Harry didn't know why Ron's touch discomfited him so much, but he felt a terrible wrongness whenever someone touched him. It burned through him, causing his stomach to churn and his head to pound. Instinctively, he knew there was only one person who could touch him now. His Mate.

This should have scared him, but he could only whimper in longing for his Mate. Even if it wasn't Malfoy, the blond's touch yesterday had awakened a need for his Mate in Harry that was impossible to deny. It filled him near to bursting, and yet made him feel like he was so empty the Abyss resided within his soul. It was tearing him apart.

His friends looked at him in surprise at his odd behavior, but didn't say anything as they gathered their things for Potions. Breakfast was over and they had fifteen minutes to get down to the dungeons on time. Harry followed them, his feet reluctantly carrying him down to the dungeons he so did not want to go to. He only went because he knew Draco was somewhere down there. . .somewhere.

Halfway there, his friends' voices drifted back to him. His Veela blood made his hearing much more sensitive than before. ". . . he's displaying several symptoms of withdrawal, Ron."

"But 'Mione, Remus said it's impossible for two Dominants to Mate!" Ron protested to his girlfriend.

Harry silently bared his teeth in a growl. The stupid werewolf was wrong.

Hermione sighed. "I know, it's supposed to be. But we can't ignore the fact that Malfoy went into Heat _because_ of Harry and that Harry is in deep withdrawal because of their separation. Those two things alone point to one thing, that they are Mates! But how? They cannot be Mates. It's physically impossible! Nature prevents it!"

The memory of Draco's warm body on top of his flashed across Harry's mind and he whimpered softly. Draco. . .

"What do you mean, nature prevents it?" Ron asked, his boyish voice puzzled.

Harry only faintly listened to her reply. "In every Mating, there is a Dominant and a Submissive. No matter what their sex, the Submissive has the ability to fall pregnant. Dominants cannot fall pregnant, and therefore two Dominants cannot Mate."

Harry snapped his head up when his mind actually registered what she'd said. Pregnant. . .his and Draco's children. He relished the very thought, craved to have the blond writhing above him in ecstasy as they created beautiful children with black hair and silver eyes. He had to close his eyes to keep from having his knees collapse at the burning sensation that swamped him.

He needed Draco.

Finally, they reached the Potions room and entered the dank dungeon room. Most students were already at their seats, so the Golden Trio hurriedly sat down. Harry almost immediately began staring at the empty space where Malfoy usually sat. _Draco. . ._

He didn't expect to hear a reply, but he felt a whisper-faint brush of Draco's presence in his mind. He was waking up. Excitement filled the raven-haired Gryffindor. Even only hearing him inside his mind was enough for him at the moment.

Professor Snape strode into the room at that very moment, his eyes instantly focussing on his least favorite student. Potter was staring intently at the spot where Draco usually sat. His emerald eyes were burning with anticipation and excitement. Why? Draco had no influence on him while under the Sleepless Dreaming potion. Potter should have been his usual self. Could . . .no. Impossible.

"Copy the notes behind me and then write a ten inch essay on Hecate's Tears. No talking." Once finished giving out the simple instructions for the day, the Potions professor sat down at his desk and began grading papers. Unfortunately, his mind kept wandering to the situation with his godson. Draco was going through a very volatile First Heat and it was causing a peculiar reaction in the Potter boy. Remus suspected that Draco was influencing Potter to try and get relief from the burning. But why? Wouldn't Draco be more focussed on finding his Mate?

Harry ignored his parchment and quill. Instead, he closed his eyes and called out again. _Draco?_

Yet another faint presence whispered through his mind. _Heat_. . .the voice whimpered.

Harry felt the tendrils of heat lick across his skin and knew how much worse it had to be for the silver-eyed Slytherin. _Where are you_?

The heat intensified, causing Harry to quietly gasp. He looked around nervously, hoping no one saw his strange behavior. If Snape found out what was going on, he would go and administer another Sleepless Dreaming potion to Draco. Harry couldn't have that. The emptiness hurt too much.

_Draco, please. Tell me where you are_, Harry pleaded inside his mind. The presence in his mind wasn't enough. He needed to be able to find him.

Draco's mind voice was weak when it answered. _Don't know. Please. Need._

Harry clenched his fists at the pain in his voice. He was hurting! He needed to go to him! His emerald eyes burning, he looked at the Potions professor who sat at his desk grading papers. Snape looked so calm. . .it was wrong! He was causing Draco pain, he shouldn't be calm!

Logic was quickly leaving the raven-haired Gryffindor as the burning intensified through the bond. Faintly, his rational side tried to reason with him. It told him that Draco was his rival, that there was no way they were Mates. That everyone was right. . .that he shouldn't be considering what he was. . .

Screw it. He got to his feet and strode towards the door. Before anyone knew what was happening, he was gone. Almost immediately, he broke into a run. _Help me find you_, he asked the presence inside his mind.

A moan crashed through their bond and Harry gasped at the burning sensation that accompanied it. Draco was burning up! He raced through the corridors, his feet pounding against the stone. He didn't know where he was going, and had no idea of where he could find Draco, but he had to try. Surely he would find him somehow!

He suddenly slammed into someone, a feminine someone who cursed profusely when he knocked into them. Vaguely remembering his manners, he bowed his head and murmured an apology. He didn't help her up, though. His skin crawled with the wrongness of her touch when he'd run into her. He, shakingly, got to his feet and moved away from her.

"Damned, bloody, cold floor!" she cursed, wiping at her expensive dress robes.

The aristocratic tone in her voice was familiar and Harry snapped his head up. A gasp slipped from his lips. It was Narcissa Malfoy.

She noticed his gasp and looked at the boy in front of her. Hmm. Harry Potter. And interesting person to bump into, especially in light of what the bumbling Headmaster had told her. Narrowing her blue eyes, she scrutinized the scruffy Gryffindor. She didn't like what she saw. He was paler than usual, and yet his cheeks were flushed. His eyes shone glassily, slightly unfocussed. His body was trembling and he was inconspicuously trying to inch around her and go after something . . . or someone.

To sum it up, he looked like he was in withdrawel. A Submissive in withdrawel. And yet, there was no way he was a Submissive. He radiated power, he had the body type of a Dominant, and he smelled like a Dominant, as well. He was a Dominant, there was no doubt. Then why was he showing the signs of a Submissive in withdrawel? A Submissive could only go into withdrawel if they had been separated from their Mate, and Harry had not met his Mate. The only other Dominant Veela in the castle was Draco, and there was no chance that they were Mates. She remembered the encounter between Harry and her son that Dumbledore had spoken of, and became even more puzzled. Things were just not adding up!

"Mister Potter, are you all right?" she asked the boy in a gentle voice.

He started to nod, an obvious lie, when he shut his eyes and let out a strangled whimper. " . . .trying, Draco!"

Narcissa gasped, a slender hand coming up to her mouth. He had a mind connection with Draco! Dear Merlin . . . could Dumbledore be wrong? Could they be Mates? Surely, it sounded impossible and went against Nature, but was it really that impossible?

Making a decision, she asked, "Do you think that Draco is your Mate?"

He bit his lip. "T-they say"

"I asked you what _you _think, not anyone else, " she interrupted firmly, pointedly looking at him.

Harry shuffled his feet, looking longingly down the corridor. "I-I . . . oh, it hurts to breathe without him! I have to find him!"

"Harry, answer my question." She gripped his arm, a no-nonsense look in her cerulean eyes.

"Yes! I know he's my Mate!" he yelled, ripping his arm out of her grasp. "It hurts when anyone but him touches me! My heart feels broken! I can feel him crying out inside my mind! Yes, he's mine!"

She stepped back, stunned at the raw emotion pouring out of him in waves. His eyes were glittering with unshed tears and he looked like he was about to break down if he didn't find Draco. Yes, she believed him. Her son and the Boy-Who-Lived were mates.

"I know where he is," she said, softly.

His emerald eyes instantly became pleading and she told him exactly where they were keeping her son locked up. Almost before she'd finished speaking, he was tearing down the hall with the speed of a lovestruck Veela. Fitting analogy, she thought. Even if they were not in love, being Mates was a very near thing. Their souls cried out to each other . . . their bodies craved each other . . . they were two halves of the same whole. They were Mates.

He soon found himself in front of a black tapestry, a seeming dead end to a random corridor. He smirked. Couldn't Snape have found a better place to hide him? Pushing aside the thick fabric, he grasped the handle of the door. It was locked. Oh well, a simple unlocking spell would work. And amazingly, he only needed to use one he'd learned in second year.

The door swung open to reveal a dimly lit room. It was decorated in a soft cream and dominated by a large bed. On the bed lay the most beautiful creature Harry had ever seen. Silvery-blond tresses flowed out across the silken pillows, framing a body that was porcelain white and unblemished.

Draco Malfoy lay there, his eyes closed. At a glance, he looked calm. But a closer look showed that his breathing was erratic and his face was slightly flushed. His robes and shirt lay on the floor. Obviously, he'd tried to relieve the burning heat by taking off his clothes.

"Mine. . ." Harry breathed, taking in the sight with wide eyes.

The small sound caused the boy on the bed to leap onto his haunches, his eyes burning fiercely at the intruder. When he saw who it was, exhultation filled them. His voice low and full of dark things, he murmured, "You came."

Harry took a step forward, his throat dry. "Of course. How could I not?"

In a sensual movement, Draco spilled his body off the bed and began advancing on the boy in the doorway. "Mine. Need you. Now."

A small part of Harry's mind told him that this was wrong, that he should run. He didn't want anything to do with Draco Malfoy! But he squelched the insiduous thought, instead shutting the door and walking forward to stand inches from the flushed blond. "Yours, _yes_!"

Alabaster pale hands reached out to touch him, to run themselves across golden skin. They trembled as they touched Harry's smooth neck, caressed Harry's silken cheeks. Harry nuzzled his face against the gentle touches. A low rumble issued from his throat, a purring sound that clenched Draco's insides. Their skin began to glow, as did their eyes.

"Please," Harry whimpered, feeling the burning of Draco's hands against his skin.

A feral grin twisted Draco's lips and sure of his conquest, he pressed his body flush against the other boy's. Aggressively, he attacked Harry's mouth with his own, his tongue tangling with the other's. Lips moved, teeth bit, and tongues danced. Harry moaned loudly and scratched his nails against Draco's skin.

"Stop it!" a furious voice interrupted them. Both boys turned blazing eyes to the intruder. Severus Snape stood in the now-open doorway, his eyes narrowed in anger.

"Leave," Draco growled menacingly, gripping Harry's shoulder's with his strong hands.

"Stop this madness! You are not Mates!" the Potions professor cried, taking a step towards them.

Harry glared with eyes full of brimstone and he stepped between Draco's open legs. This brought their lower bodies into contact and they gasped in pleasure. Snape paled. "S-stop!"

Draco did not pay attention to his godfather. Instead, he attacked Potter's mouth again, pushing him towards the bed that lay behind them. Harry groaned, his hands grabbing at Draco's silken skin. They fell onto the bed and Harry broke away to gasp, "Yessss. . .yours, always!"

A triumphant light entered Draco's eyes and he raised his head to stare at his godfather. "He is mine. You touch him, you die. Now_ leave_!" Draco's last word was a primal scream that caused Severus' blood to run cold within his body. His human instincts cried out for him to run because if he didn't, he would be killed. And for once, he listened to his baser instincts. Knowing there would be hell to pay later, he complied to the enraged Veela's wishes.

As the door shut behind the terrified man, Draco turned to the boy he lay on top of and felt his body harden almost painfully. "No running. You're mine."

Harry bit his lip at the burning that was taking over his body. There was no way in hell he was running now. . .not when he craved Draco's body so badly it almost hurt to breathe. "I wouldn't dream of running. Now stop hesitating and take me!"

Although Draco was deep within the clutches of his First Heat, his human personality managed to shine through for a moment. "Submissive, aren't we, Potter?"

The raven-haired boy growled and wrapped his legs around Draco's waist harshly. "I'm not submissive, but I do want you inside me. Do it or I'll do it for you!" He then flipped them over and thrust a hand into Draco's pants, ripping the soft fabric. Draco let out a ragged gasp, his back arching as Harry's hand came into contact with the part of him that burned with the fires of hell.

When he caught his breath, Draco narrowed his eyes and ripped Potter's robe off. Then he proceeded to tear all the buttons off of his shit and pulled the cloth from his muscled body. Greedily, his eyes devoured the golden skin that was bared to his sight. Harry was the most beautiful creature he had ever seen. Unblemished, smooth, and rippling with sinewy muscles underneath skin the golden color of freshly baked bread, Harry Potter was the epitome of heavenly beauty. An angel . . . one very shortly to become a debauched angel, but an angel, nonetheless.

The heat that had torn Draco's sanity away before came roaring back and he arched his back, a primal scream ripping free from his throat. His last thought was, _I hope I don't hurt him_.

* * *

Draco woke up several hours later, his body aching pleasantly. He rolled over and encountered a warm body next to his. His first thought was, _What the fuck!_, and the second was, _Ohmigod! I can't believe I did that!_

Memories flashed through him. Images of lithe limbs tangling with his own. Of sweat-slicked skin sliding together. Of him taking Harry Potter in the most primal way a man could be taken. Draco's breath froze and he turned fearful eyes to the sleeping boy next to him. Potter would wake up and hate him for the savage way he'd treated him!

Ashamed, Draco tried to move out of the bed, but a strong arm kept him anchored. Shaking slightly, he tried to move Potter's arm, but the other boy merely sighed and tightened his grip around the Slytherin's slim waist.

"Mmm . . . stop moving . . ." Potter's sleep voice mumbled.

A pleasant heat raced through Draco at the sound of that voice, causing him to shiver. Damn! Why did his voice have to affect him like that? Especially in light of what he'd done to the innocent Gryffindor!

"No, I have to leave. Please, Potter?"

Harry snapped awake at the desperate plea he heard in Draco's voice. The other boy sounded nearly distraught. Sluggishly, he lifted his head to stare into Malfoy's silvers eyes that were alight with fear and shame. What did he have to feel shame about?

"Draco? Why?" he asked the Slytherin, his fingers digging reflexively into Draco's silky skin.

Draco turned his head away, his cheeks flushed. "I hurt you."

Harry felt relief course through him. That was it? "It was a good kind of hurt. Besides, first time is supposed to be painful."

"I took you like an animal! I had no control!" Draco shouted, his voice raw.

Memories invaded Harry's mind of Draco's lost control and he licked his lips. "Mmm, it was wonderful. You should lose control more often."

"No, I shouldn't! How can you be saying this! I violated you! I . . . r-raped you!" the silver-eyed boy cried out. His eyes glittered with unshed tears and his hoarse voice shook with emotion.

Harry stared at his rival and felt his heart cry out at the pain he saw in his mercury eyes. "Draco, a person can't be raped if they are willing."

The other boy refused to listen to him. He tore himself away from Harry's grasp, his limbs trembling and tears tracing their way down his alabaster cheeks. He couldn't believe Harry, no matter what he said. He'd taken him with such brute force that it was a wonder he could move without pain. There was no way that Potter could have consented to such a taking. No fucking way.

"Please listen to me, and believe me. I know you feel that you took me without my consent and that you hurt me, but you didn't," Harry's soft voice reached him, and Draco looked up hesitantly.

Harry took a deep breath and continued, his eyes locked firmly on Draco's. "I wanted you to take me, hell, I wanted you to fuck me so hard I couldn't walk for a week." He laughed hoarsely, still keeping eye contact with the silent Slytherin. "Yeah, I know. We're supposed to be rivals, but yesterday, something happened that we couldn't control. No matter how much people denied it, we were Mates. Today only confirmed it. And . . . I'm finding that I don't mind it. Being taken by you was the most pleasurable things I have ever experienced, and that is no lie."

Draco had been listening to him with disbelieving ears, but he quickly found that he could not deny the honesty that shone in Potter's emerald eyes. He was actually, amazingly, telling the truth. And to be honest, once he realized that it hadn't been horrible for Harry, he felt that this whole thing was fine with him, too. Even a week ago, being Mates would have terrified him. But now . . . it didn't seem so bad. And hell, he could put up with Potter's Gryffindor idiocies if he got to shag that gorgeous body.

He swept a hand across his face to wipe away his tears and narrowed his eyes in a distinctly predatory manner towards the famous Boy-Who-Lived. "If you're _really_ okay with all of this, mind having another go?"

Harry shivered at the husky note in Malfoy's voice. The Slytherin was purely sensual at this moment, his eyes half-lidded and his tongue slowly licking its way across his lips. As if a switch had just gone off, all traces of his distraught state were gone. Only pure predator was left.

The raven-haired Gryffindor found that he didn't mind being prey once in a while . . .

* * *

A/N: Finally done, after a month of just sitting on my computer half-finished. Sorry it took so long to update, but musical really took up all of my time. Even if I was only stage crew. I hope you liked this installment of _Spirit of the Veela_. It was a particular favorite of mine to write. I know it's a bit shorter than my usual chapters, and I'm sorry for that, but this was the perfect way to end it and I wanted to get it out as soon as I could. I have to go to work in 5 minutes, so you see, I just had to finish this up and post it ASAP. I promise the next one will be the usual length, though! 

Please note: Both Harry and Draco were OOC this chapter, but it was all done by design. As you read, it was said that Dominant Veelas can't be Mates. Well, in a sense, that is true. Pretty confusing for you right now, since it's now obvious that HD are mates, right? Well, Chapter Seven will clear this whole paradox up for you. So, please be patient and it'll be up soon!

I would also like to thank my dedicated reviewers profusely. You've helped motivate me to finish this as soon as I had some free time. I know you've all be waiting impatiently for me to get this out to you, and I am happy that you guys put up with my inconsistent updates. **Thank you so much!**

Roslyn Drycof.


	7. Mates

**Author's Note: **After months of waiting, here is the seventh installment of _Spirit of the Veela_. I am terribly sorry for such a long stretch in updates on this story and all of my other stories. Ironically, I had this chapter written the day after I posted Chapter Six, and the day after that my computer became basically defunct. Because my family procrastinates about everything, we didn't get it fixed until last week. Unsurprisingly, there were 361 viruses and 600 spyware programs floating around in my hard drive, so it's easy to understand why it didn't work. Again, I'm sorry for the long wait. But here you go, an update!

Note: If you are homophobic and offended by male/male couplings, please exit the story at this time. If you aren't, enjoy this insane story!

And yes, I don't own Harry Potter or anything else affiliated with Harry Potter. Yeah, like anyone thought I did. Well, on with the story. . .

* * *

_**Spirit of the Veela**_

**Seven: Mates**

_By: Roslyn Drycof_

Harry lay back against the lush pillows of Malfoy's bed, his arms stretched out behind his head. His emerald eyes were closed, but he wasn't asleep. Instead, he thought about his current situation and its obvious, and not so obvious, ramifications.

He and Malfoy were Mates. Mates, as in bonded for life. It was an odd thing to comprehend when only two days ago they'd been competitive rivals, only a month ago, bitter enemies. But, even with their past looming overhead, Harry himself calm at the thought of spending his life bound to the blond-haired Slytherin.

His attention shifted when he saw Malfoy stretch like a large cat, his spine popping and a lazy smile curling his silky lips. He looked delicious. Harry had to close his eyes against the images of just how cat-like the other boy was, of how Malfoy had managed to achieve some amazing positions to make their lovemaking even more mind-blowing.

Silver eyes slowly opened, their depths slumberous and soft. "Mmm . . .haven't felt this good in ages."

Harry chuckled, his voice low and full of heated satisfaction. "It's nice to know I'm not that bad in bed."

"Not that bad? Fuck, you're amazing! I swear I blacked out for a moment, it was that mind-blowing," Draco blurted out, his eyes wide. He immediately flushed, astonished at the sappy words that had come out of his mouth. He hadn't meant to say that!

"What the fuck is going on? I know I did not mean to say that!" he yelled, his mercury eyes narrowed with frustrated confusion.

Harry wrinkled his brow in thought. From the look on Malfoy's face, it appeared that really hadn't meant to say something so Hufflepuffish. Then, remembering back to earlier, he recalled his behavior when the blond had gone into First Heat. He would never in a million years act so weak and . . . submissive. That's it!

His thoughts must have been clear on his features, because Draco instantly exclaimed, "What is it?"

The Boy-Who-Lived pushed himself into a sitting position, his back leaning comfortably against the mahogany headboard. "You've probably figured out we're Mates by now, right?"

Draco shook his head in an impatient way, rolling his eyes. "Yeah, so?"

Harry ignored his rudeness and continued, "You should also know that Dominants can't be Mates because of two very important things."

"Yes, yes, I know. Nature prevents it in the way that the submissive in a relationship has the ability to fall pregnant, no matter what their sex. And two Dominants can't be Mates simply because there must always be a submissive to a Dominant so that there is harmony in the relationship, like Yin and Yang. What about it?" Draco interrupted, rolling over onto his back to stare at the ceiling with disinterested eyes.

Malfoy's unrepentant behavior made Harry want to break something. Why did the Slytherin have to be so fucking difficult! Couldn't he stay silent for just one minute? A minute! But no, he had to be a smart ass and act like he was king of the world. The nerve of him!

Draco felt heat coming off of Potter in waves and turned his head to look at the raven-haired boy. His lips parted in surprise when he saw the other boy glowing, his emerald eyes snapping furiously and energy pulsing around his body. But, strangely, instead of inflaming Draco with anger that Potter was angry at him, like it usually did, it made him want to calm him. Frowning slightly, he sat up and put a hand on Potter's lower arm. "Calm down, I didn't mean to get you all riled up."

"Well, you did! Who do you think you are, being a smart-ass to _me_! I am you Mate, for fuck's sake! You do not act like that with me!" Harry roared, shaking off Draco's arm and leaping out of bed. He didn't care that he was unclothed, besides, Malfoy had seen it all before. And hell, he had no reason to be ashamed of his tightly muscled body. He was quite attractive, to say the least.

Draco caught that thought of Potter's and had to pinch himself to convince himself that he was not dreaming. Potter, spouting off arrogant shit and actually showing conceit? The world had to be coming to an end! "Potter, I can act however the hell I want to. I don't obey anyone."

A calloused hand reached out to firmly grasp his chin. Draco gasped, his eyes blazing at Potter's manhandling of his beautiful body. "Don't touch me!"

Harry pressed himself against Draco's slender body that had since then risen to a sitting position. Licking his lips, the Gryffindor growled, "I can touch you as much I as I want to, Malfoy. You're mine."

Draco struggled against Harry, hating the fact that he couldn't move. He would not bow down to his orders! He would not be submissive . . . oh hell! He groaned, shutting his eyes. Now he understood perfectly why they could be Mates. Fuck!

"Why did you just swear?" Potter asked, his voice gentler and his eyes less harsh. His hand stopped gripping his chin and instead caressed the soft skin of his cheek.

Unconsciously, Draco leaned into the touch, a purr emanating from his throat. Harry's eyes locked on that milky-white throat, hunger lighting their emerald depths. He had to shake his head to clear the thoughts that suddenly attacked his mind. No. They had business they had to clear up before any . . .fun.

The blond-haired boy stopped purring after a moment and looked into Potter's eyes. "Sorry for interrupting you earlier."

Harry was stunned at the apology that had slipped so gracefully from Malfoy's mouth. He'd never thought to see the say a Malfoy apologized. A smile curved his lips in response. "It's okay. I'm sorry for blowing up like that. I don't know what came over me."

He was pulled onto the bed by the Slytherin, who sighed and bowed his head. "I know what it was. And you do too, if our previous conversation is any indication. You were probably going to tell me about how our Mating can work, right?"

Harry nodded, listening intently to Malfoy. "Yes. Two aspects of our Mating are sex and the physical one. In the traditional sense, you are the submissive because you bow down to my dominance more than I to yours. But, I am the submissive when it comes to sex because you top me. That probably also means I can carry a child, but I am not sure about that."

"You probably can, otherwise Nature would've prevented this from occurring. She is very particular about magical creatures. No two magical beings are Mated if they cannot reproduce. Even if they do not choose to have offspring, they have the ability to."

The Gryffindor nodded his head in response. That made sense. "But why are _we_ Mates? It would have been just as easy to be Mated with someone else, perhaps even easier."

Draco flopped onto his back and closed his eyes. "Think about it. We're the perfect match for each other in magical ability, intelligence, and looks. Besides, remember our conversation from the other day. There's no other homosexual guy here who you or I could possibly be with."

His bluntness shocked Harry, because he'd thought Malfoy would never compare them and come out even. Still, he had a point. Yes, even the part about gay guys in the vicinity. The very thought of Draco with someone like Justin Finch-Fletchley repulsed Harry in more ways than one. Could you imagine Draco's stunning body twining with that milkweed's? Positively revolting! Even the thought of it turned Harry's stomach and he narrowed his eyes in . . . was that jealousy?

The blond laying beside him looked up, noticing the darkened expression tightening his features. "What in the blazes are you thinking about that's got you so worked up?"

Harry whispered in his head, _Mine!_ Aloud, he muttered, "You and Finch-Fletchley together."

Draco felt his insides freeze at the very mention of that effeminate twit. Combined with the word "together", it made him want to gag. "Eew! Never, ever mention something that disgusting ever again! Do you hear me, Potter! _Ever_!"

Hearing Malfoy's disgust calmed Harry's irrational jealousy, and he had to be amused at the disgust apparent on his face. He looked like Ron had second year when he'd accidentally cursed himself to regurgitate slugs. "Believe me, I don't plan on it. That's putrid."

"Damned right it is! I mean, eurgh!"

There was a knock at the door and they froze. The doorknob turned and both boys immediately pulled the covers up to cover their, ahem, bits. They were decent, or as decent as they could be without clothes, by the time the door opened and Severus Snape walked into the room. The Potions professor had a nervous look on his face and he was clasping his hands behind him, tightly. When he saw that both of his students were normal again, he immediately lost all traces of nervousness.

"I take it you two are Mated?" he asked, his voice dripping with disgust at the very thought of Potter getting it on with anyone, especially his godson.

Draco's eyelids lowered slightly, his lips parting. Breathlessly, he murmured, "Oh yeah, we Mated."

Snape coughed, glaring at his favorite student as he did so. When he could speak again, he growled, "Mister Malfoy, get a hold of yourself."

"Sorry, Sev, I've got Potter to do that for me now," Draco replied, an unrepentant grin lighting his pale features.

Harry flushed at the scandalous comment. Did Malfoy really have to say something like that? And to Professor Snape of all people!

Snape frowned blackly at Draco. "Ten points from Slytherin for being a smart-ass. Now, I am here to tell you that you are expected to be at supper tonight. That is in half an hour. If you do not show up, one hundred points will be deducted from each of your Houses."

With that, he spun around on his heel and exited the room, the door slamming shut behind him. As if on cue, both Harry and Draco's stomachs rumbled with hunger. "Damn, half an hour is too far away!" Harry cried out, pressing a hand against his stomach.

Draco narrowed his eyes in lust and said, salaciously, "Oh, I think it's just . . . enough . . . time . . . don't you think, _Harry_?"

Said Gryffindors mouth went dry at the seductiveness of Draco's voice. That voice alone was almost enough to make him climax! Instantly hard and aching, Harry lay back and lowered his inky black eyelashes to half-veil his brilliant emerald eyes. His voice husky and filled with desire, he whispered, "Well, what are you waiting for?"

* * *

Thirty-five minutes later, they strode into the Great Hall, their hair gleaming wetly and satisfied grins curving their swollen lips. Their shirts were half-buttoned and their robes nowhere to be seen. They looked like exactly what they'd just been doing so pleasurably, shagging wildly.

Hermione and Ron gaped at their best friend. This confident, satisfied boy was a far cry from the Harry they had seen that morning. He looked positively radiant, somehow fulfilled.

The two boys made their leisurely way over to the Gryffindor table. Harry sat down first, followed by Draco. Everyone's mouths dropped open. A Slytherin, and_ Malfoy_ at that, was voluntarily sitting with the Gryffindors? They looked around desperately, but no, the world was not ending. And yes, Malfoy was still sitting there. Beside Harry Potter.

"Why hello. Lovely day, isn't it?" Draco said, his silver eyes alight with amusement.

Ron snapped his mouth shut, and then just as quickly opened it to shout, "What in the bloody hell are you doing here, Malfoy! Leave!"

Draco pouted and turned wide eyes to Harry. "I'm allowed to sit here, aren't I?"

Harry nodded, oddly finding the pouting Malfoy breathtaking. "I wouldn't want you anywhere else."

The blond nodded, satisfied, and turned to stick his tongue out at Ron. This caused the entire Gryffindor table and most of the Great Hall to blink stupidly. Malfoy, sticking his tongue out like a six-year-old child? What in the world was going on?

Hermione cleared her throat and leaned across the table to stare penetratingly at the Slytherin in their midst. "Ahem, Malfoy, may I ask _why_ you're sitting here? And more importantly, why you aren't still crazed?"

A milky-white hand about to reach for the potatoes, froze. Draco Malfoy stared longingly at the beautiful mashed potatoes and sighed. He really didn't have to answer Granger, but he knew he would have to eventually, and he wanted to eat his meal in peace. So, to prevent twenty questions from interrupting his delectable supper, he had to answer her now. Damn.

He raised an eyebrow at her and said, snarkily, "I'd have thought the resident know-it-all would have figured that out by now."

She merely stared patiently at him. Damn, she sure was persistent. "Fine. I'm sitting here because I need to stay near my Mate for the next week or else he and I will go into withdrawel, being as I am still in my First Heat."

Harry paused from taking a bite of his roasted chicken. "The entire week? Completely by my side?"

His obvious ignorance made Draco want to bang his head against the table, right in the gorgeous mashed potatoes he was never going to get to eat. Might as well wear them if he can't eat them. "Potter, did you not read up on our condition!"

The raven-haired boy flushed, setting his fork, with its piece of chicken speared on its prongs, down. "Erm. I read the first four chapters of _A Guide to the Veela Heritage_. I didn't get to chapter six yet."

"You must either be an agonizingly slow reader or a slacker if you've only read four chapters so far. Anyway, back to the conversation, First Heat lasts a week. Actually, every Heat lasts a week. Veelas go through Heat once a month."

"Oh, so its like a girl's period."

Hermione rolled her eyes at her friend. Of course he just had to equate it with _that_.

Draco smothered a laugh, instead nodding. "Yes. In Heat, Mates must stay in close contact or begin feeling the strain of being separated and go into withdrawal."

"All right, easy enough. But I'm wondering, do I still have to go through First Heat even though we've bonded?"

The Slytherin shook his head and replied, "No. You're actually in your First Heat along with me, now that we've Mated. Mated Male Veelas always share their Heats."

"What is Heat exactly?" Harry asked, completely absorbed in the conversation. He had utterly forgotten about his roast chicken by now and it sat on his plate, neglected and lonely.

Draco gave one last look at his beautiful potatoes and turned back to his Mate. "It's when the urge to shag overtakes male Veelas almost constantly. Their control becomes almost nonexistent. Also, for the submissive, their body is prepared to conceive."

The thought of black-haired, silver-eyed children filled Harry's head for the second time that day. It was a lovely thought, but something they could not afford at a time like this. Oh shit. "Malfoy, we didn't use any protection!"

The sound of Ron Weasley choking on his, ahem, Draco's mashed potatoes was heard. Draco and Harry ignored the sound, although Draco did glare at the mashed potatoes on Weasley's plate. "Don't worry, it can't be that easy to get pregnant."

A slightly embarrassed voice interrupted them, calling their attention to the brown-haired girl sitting across from Draco. Hermione Granger spoke, her voice slipping into information-mode, "Um, actually, it is quite easy for male Veelas to fall pregnant. Quite interesting, since female Veelas often have trouble conceiving, usually falling pregnant four or five years after they Mate. Male Veelas, on the other Hand, usually fall pregnant within the first two years."

"Two years is okay," Harry said, breathing a sigh of relief that was shared by his Mate.

"More often than not, though, pregnancy occurs within the first six months," she continued, averting her glance from the two suddenly pale boys.

Harry clenched his fists, staring down at his stomach. "Fuck! I can't let myself get pregnant until after Voldemort is defeated! And hell, I'm still in school!"

Draco nodded vigorously, "Granger, you have to be wrong."

Her gaze snapped to Malfoy's and she glared. "I'm never wrong. Besides, didn't you imply that you'd read everything you needed to know?"

He lowered his eyes, scowling blackly. "I skipped that chapter since I figured I didn't need to know that stuff until later on."

She tsked at him, which caused Ron to laugh. Even though the entire situation was stomach-turning, he couldn't help but be amused at Malfoy getting one-upped by none other that "that mudblood".

"Stuff it, Weasley. And give me back my potatoes!" Draco snarled, his eyes narrowed dangerously at the redhead.

Ron blinked, his laughter dying immediately. He didn't like the look in the ferret's eyes, really didn't like it. "Your potatoes? This is the Gryffindor table. They're more my potatoes than they are your potatoes."

Harry vainly tried to hold back a laugh at the look on Draco's face. His jaw was clenched tightly, his eyes glittered, and his right eye was twitching. Twitching!

"Weasley, those are my potatoes. You will shut your ugly mouth and fork over those goddamned **potatoes**!"

The second to youngest Weasley gulped, a knot of fear gathering in his stomach. Malfoy's skin was glowing and the temperature had risen at least twenty degrees. And his eyes . . . they looked purely predatory, like he would seriously kill for the potatoes. Potatoes! Lousy, stinking potatoes! But with a slightly trembling hand, he scooped up the potatoes from his plate and dumped them on Malfoy's plate. Then, in an act of further appeasement, he gave him the rest of the potatoes from the serving dish.

Almost instantly, the furious light in Malfoy's eyes died. With graceful fingers, he picked up his fork and began eating his beautiful mashed potatoes. He moaned appreciatively. These were some _good_ potatoes. Light and fluffy, creamy and smooth, perfectly buttery, with just the lightest hint of garlic. He loved garlic mashed potatoes, but only if they tasted lightly of garlic. And the House elves of Hogwarts knew how to make the best garlic mashed potatoes on earth.

Harry, sitting beside the blond who was obviously in potato heaven, grinned and took a bite of his roast chicken. The poor chicken had been neglected long enough. And yum, the roast chicken was delicious!

Hermione simply smiled at the two eating boys. You never got between a male Veela and their food, especially when they were in Heat. When in Heat, their senses were even more sensitive than usual, and their taste buds fairly exploded whenever they ate something delicious. Seeing the heaven written across their faces, she sighed wistfully. Her food tasted good, but not that good. Of course . . . there was that Honeydukes chocolate she had stashed away in her trunk. Perhaps she could steal away later to find her own sensory heaven? And chocolate was so very good, rich and sensual and . . .mmm . . .

Okay, there was no doubt about it. She was dumping her study date with Ron for her chocolate. "Ron, I won't be able to . . ."

What a lovely day this was turning out to be for certain Hogwarts students.

* * *

A/N: So how was Chapter Seven? I loved writing it. I am falling more and more in love with this story every day.

Okay, so the, um, mashed potatoes thing. I really don't have any idea where that came from, except I'm really craving some good, old mashed potatoes my Mom makes. And the chicken? I had to make one for French class because we were doing a traditional French meal thingy and I made Roast Chicken Provencal. It was pretty good, even if I did have French first period and it was seven forty-five in the morning.

I hope this chapter cleared up the whole dominant/submissive thing for you. I know many of you were hoping that one or the other was going to be the submissive and that they were just both really powerful, but I couldn't do that. I think that whole "because they're so powerful" thing is getting to be pretty cliche. And yes, I know I've used it several times in my stories, but things get old if they're overused. Thus, begins the contrast-stage of my writing. I do love a bit of contrast and unpredictability in life.

Now, I know many of you are now wondering if this will be an mpreg. I've been debating it ever since I began writing the story, but I've pretty much decided that I won't include it. If I do, and there is only a small chance that I will, it won't happen till later on in the story. There is a lot that needs to be addressed in the story before any complications arise from Harry carrying a baby, however cute that may be. I only threw the possible pregnancy mention in to give more information on male Veelas and to set up a background in case the situation changes later on and I decide that it would better help the storyline to make it an mpreg.

Oh, and I was looking over last chapter on my computer and realized that it wasn't shorter than my other ones. I'd changed the font when writing it and it actually made it appear smaller when I'd previewed how many pages there were. You can't imagine how happy I was that I hadn't been a slacker and made it shorter just for the sake of posting more quickly. And luckily, this chapter is the same length as the last one!

I would like to thank the people who have reviewed this story faithfully through every chapter that I've inconsistently updated. You have really made my life brighter, especially when I feel depressed about things. Especially to those who have put this story or any others of mine on their favorites list, I am so happy that my writing is enjoyed and well-liked! To those people who have just started reading this story, I want to thank you as well. To thank you for taking the time to read this story. To thank you for (hopefully) enjoying this story. To thank you for so many other things I can't even begin to write down. And actually, this goes out to everyone. Thank you so much!

Roslyn Drycof.


	8. Holding It Together

After long anticipation, Chapter Eight!

Note: If you are homophobic and offended by male/male couplings, please exit the story at this time. If you aren't, enjoy this insane story!

Since this was started in 2004, it's even more AU than before.

And yes, I don't own Harry Potter or anything else affiliated with Harry Potter. Yeah, like anyone thought I did. Well, on with the story. . .

* * *

_**Spirit of the Veela**_

**Eight: Holding It Together**

_By: Roslyn Drycof_

As Dumbledore did not wish for Voldemort to learn of Harry's increased powers that came along with being a Veela, the incident in the Defense classroom was explained away by a misfired spell during an illicit duel between the two rivals, causing them to be bonded for a week. This excuse also covered up the two Veelas need for constant contact. All involved thought it was a wonderful idea…

…except for the Veelas concerned. Two nights later, while curled up on their gorgeous bed, the two were talking in hushed voices about their situation. "Potter, don't get offended, but I think Dumbledore is an ass."

Harry pressed against his Mate's side, nuzzling his head against the blond's muscled shoulder. "Hmmm. I agree, actually."

To say that Draco was surprised would be an understatement. "I thought you were his Golden Boy."

Harry's sides shook as he laughed, slinging his arms around Draco's middle. "All part of the mask. Sure, I follow him because he _is_ my mentor. But I don't agree with half his manipulations and wish he'd just fucking let me live my life the way I want to, but well…as you can see, it's not possible."

Draco slid down the bed until he was nose to nose with the green-eyed Gryffindor. He really didn't like what Dumbledore's plan called for. To not show their bond in public? To pretend to be enemies again once this blissful week was over? To hide the utter beauty of their Mating, as if it were a shameful thing? How could Dumbledore ask this of him? Sure, he had hated Potter the week before. And yes, they had only bonded earlier that day. But in that short amount of time, he'd completely and utterly bonded his body and soul to the Gryffindor. His heart, he still kept as his own, but he knew that soon even that would be the other boy's as their bond grew even further. "And why isn't it possible?" he asked, his voice a mere whisper.

His Mate took a shuddering breath at the accompanying emotions that flooded his mind at Draco's words. Contentment at their bond. Lust. Satisfaction. Bliss. And it was all mixed with insecurity and fear at the strains Dumbledore's plan would place on them.

They were all things Harry felt himself, and he swallowed harshly. "Draco . . . I . . we . . . how? Dumbledore is right about it being best to keep my new powers secret. I don't want to hate you in public, but what else could we do?"

Draco suddenly pressed his mouth against his, his tongue sweeping across his lower lip, seeking entrance. Harry gave it, and blissful heat spread through them. After a moment, though, Draco pulled away and whispered, "I want to do that to you in front of everyone. I need to make sure everyone knows you're _mine_. Can't we use the excuse of a misfired bonding spell to start a "relationship"? It wouldn't have anything to do with being Veela if we just pretended to be normal teenagers shagging each other."

The pleading in his voice shook the Gryffindor, and Harry gripped Draco in a fierce hug. "I don't know. Do you think everyone would believe us having a relationship? We were enemies last week."

"Bonding spells are known to do strange things to people. Please? I know you want this as much as I do. You know how much it's going to hurt to deny our Mating!" Draco did not know why he was being so emotional over this, because usually he was so strong, but for some odd reason he couldn't bear to think of denying their relationship. They were Mates, as good as married, for fuck's sake! They shouldn't have to hide that!

Abruptly, Harry rolled over, dragging the Slytherin on top of him. He wrapped his long legs around Draco's waist, and murmured, "Yes. We'll do it."

His breath whispered against Draco's sensitive ear, and Draco shuddered. Hot fire licked his skin and he felt a fierce urge to take his Mate, an urge almost as strong as the day before. This time, though, he was completely coherent. A true Malfoy smirk settled on his face as he looked down at Harry, just before he pressed himself fully against the other boy. It was a good thing they weren't wearing any clothes or they would've been torn to shreds in moments.

Harry moaned as Draco's hard erection pressed between his legs and he shifted uncomfortably, wanting that burning hot length to be buried inside of him. "Take me, now."

Draco chuckled, his left hand taking hold of his Mate's arousal. "Are you sure?"

"Gods, yes! Do it now!" the raven-haired boy moaned, shutting his gorgeous emerald eyes.

The sound of that moan was enough to send Draco straight into the land of incoherence, and he proceeded to do exactly as his beautiful Mate wanted.

* * *

Both boys stayed true to their intention to not hide their relationship, and even after the week ended, they continued to shock, stun, and otherwise disturb people with displays of "affection". Affection being an understatement, of course, as the two ex-rivals were often caught in highly compromising positions.

Of course, the Daily Prophet had to have something to say about their relationship, and it wasn't in a good light.

_**Boy Who Lived and Malfoy Heir Involved In A Torrid Affair: Indication of Savior's Falling to the Dark Side?**_

_It has been reported by several that within the wall of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry that a torrid sexual affair is being carried out. The two involved are none other than the prophesized savior of the wizarding world, Harry Potter, and the wealthy Draco Malfoy, son to the notorious Death Eater, Lucius Malfoy. Lucius is currently serving a life sentence in Azkaban for his role in an attack on the Department of Mysteries last June. _

_The affair between Potter and Malfoy is viewed, on all sides, as highly suspicious and quite disturbing. It began last week as the result of a misfired spell during a duel between the two rivals. The misfired spell twisted and turned into a highly reactive bonding spell, bonding the two for a week. But, it appears that the spell was merely a catalyst in bringing the two nemeses together, as they show no signs of halting their blatant affair. _

_Malcom Baddock, a resident of Slytherin House, told us at the Daily Prophet that, "Potter and Malfoy display their disgusting relationship everywhere. A person can't walk ten feet without catching sight of them snogging or worse."_

_It has also been speculated that the Malfoy heir is indeed tempting the Boy Who Lived with Dark Magic, as displays of Potter's impressive temper have been occurring more and more often. Indeed, both teenagers' tempers have been exploding violently quite often, and it is common knowledge that those who immerse themselves in the Dark Arts quickly lose themselves to their anger and other darker emotions. _

_We at the Daily Prophet wonder if all hope for the wizarding world is now dimming as our one hope at defeating the growing evil of the Death Eaters is falling prey to the lure of a known Death Eater's son and the Dark Arts._

The morning that particular article was displayed, Harry proved the Daily Prophet to be right in one aspect. He blew up. The newspaper burst into flame, and he stalked from the Great Hall in a fury. As soon as he was away from the gaping eyes of the students gathered for breakfast, a torrent of wind surrounded him and a pair of magnificent emerald wings tore through his shirt and robe.

"Harry,_STOP_," his Mate shouted from behind him. Shutting his eyes in rage at how easily his body obeyed the command, he growled.

Draco caught up to him, and although he was just as furious as the Gryffindor, he at least possessed some common sense. "Do you want them to see your wings? Do you want them to realize that we are not having a torrid affair and are actually Mated? Do you?"

The raven-haired boy clenched his fists, knowing his Mate was right. The wind spiraling around him ceased, and his wings disappeared. His hair falling messily around his face, he stared at the ground. Tears welled up, unbidden. "Why do they say things like that? I give up everything for them, and yet they persist in saying I'm turning dark. Why can't they believe that not everything I do has something to do with the Dark Arts or Voldemort or even just _magic_?"

Draco wrapped his arms around Harry, the urge to comfort him almost overwhelming. "Because they don't understand you. And what people don't understand, they fear."

Harry's knees gave out from under him and his mate had to tighten his hold on him or else he'd have fallen to the hard ground. His hair falling into his face, Harry whispered, "I don't want to be feared. I just want to be accepted."

The anguish in his voice was palpable and Draco felt his heart contract at the blatant misery. Gathering the raven-haired boy in his arms, turning so that the weeping veela faced him, he murmured, "I accept you. The important ones in your life accept you. Everyone else doesn't matter."

Silence reigned for a few minutes, but finally Harry straightened, wiping the tears from his face. "You're right. But Merlin, I'm such a weakling!"

"No, you're not," Draco told him, placing a gentle kiss on Harry's temple.

"Yes I am! Why else would I react like this? Crying over this shit that I should've gotten used to before? Hell, I did get used to it! Why am I acting like this now, damnit?!" Harry ranted, slapping his palms against the stone wall of the corridor and bowing his head so that his hair shielded his face.

Draco frowned and stared at his Mate contemplatively. Harry was right. While he still managed to get riled up over the slanderous articles, crying had never once been a result. Draco's eyes narrowed in on the raven-haired boy's abdomen.

He immediately shook his head, banishing the thought. While Granger's warning about how quick to conceive male Veelas were worried him, he truly didn't believe that it was so simple. He turned his mind to thinking of a way to distract Harry from his tortured thoughts, and a mischievous grin began to curve his lips.

Silently, he came up behind the Gryffindor and breathed hotly against the back of his neck, his arms sliding around the other boy to rest on his hips, his fingertips mere inches from the part of him that Draco absolutely loved. Harry tensed, and that part of him so close to Draco's touch rose until the tip brushed the blond's long fingers.

Draco nuzzled against the back of his lover's neck, settling his hips against Harry's backside. A gasp fell from Harry's lips as he felt the burning arousal pressed so close to where he never ceased wanting it. He arched his back, pushing his hips back towards Draco. His arms raised to twine around the slender blond's neck and he tilted his head to the side so that Draco's breath coasted against the sensitive skin just below his ear. Draco obligingly flicked out his tongue to lick the sensitive spot and Harry shivered lightly. The Slytherin repeated this action, following it by whispering hotly, "Want to skive off Transfigurations?"

Harry shut his eyes tightly, pressing himself further against his mate and lover. "We shouldn't," he rasped, grinding his backside against Draco's burning arousal. Draco chuckled, tightening his grip on the brunet. "You're right. But we're going to anyway."

With that, the blond aristocrat moved away from him and swung the other boy into his arms. Harry was no lightweight, but Draco easily managed hold him, grinning at the yelp of protest that he immediately made. "Draco! I'm not some girl who can be carried like this!"

Draco didn't respond; instead, he increased his pace and tightening the grasp he had on the wriggling form in his muscled arms. He nuzzled Harry's neck, and although the Gryffindor persisted in his complaints, Draco sensed his capitulation as the sounds became softer and broken with breathy gasps.

_Harry was so easy to manipulate sometimes_, the Slytherin thought with a soft smile curving his lips.

* * *

Three weeks of relative peace passed. More articles were printed, but Harry made his best effort to ignore them. He usually succeeded, although several times Draco would catch him with tears in his eyes. Those tears usually led to mind-blowing sex sessions, since Draco absolutely hated seeing his Mate torn up in any way.

Harry loved that Draco distracted him, but it also hurt. He didn't want to have to be distracted. He didn't want to be so weak. He hated it, hated the way the smallest thing could hurt him. How could Draco stand being around him when all he seemed to do was cry, or at least want to cry?

His tumultuous thoughts bothered him frequently, and as such were swirling about his mind as he made his way to Care of Magical Creatures on a sunny October day. Draco was giving him frequent sidelong glances as they made their way to the group of students standing in the clearing where class was typically held. However, he said nothing and Harry was glad. He didn't want to try to explain.

They arrived at the grassy clearing just as Hagrid exited the forest, a broad grin on the half-giant's rugged features. Harry hoped that grin did not mean something dangerous, like the time he'd surprised them with blast-ended skrewts. Or the time he'd introduced those creatures Harry couldn't quite remember the name of, but had been rather unpleasant with their sharp claws and spikes, and their poisonous teeth.

It was with a sigh of relief, shared by the rest of the Gryffindor-Slytherin class when a unicorn emerged from the trees. Harry stared at the majestic creature, instantly remembering his first year of school and the unicorn he'd seen Voldemort drinking from. He shivered, his emerald eyes clouding over slightly.

"Gather 'round! I got a treat for ye t'day. This 'ere is Elian, th'queen of th'herd we got livin' 'ere in th'forest," Hagrid's voice boomed.

The class shuffled closer, drawn not by his summons, but by the gentle beauty of the equine being shaking her silvery mane with a soft huff. Her horn glittered in the sunlight, and Harry felt entranced by it. A unicorn's horn held great magic, much of it shrouded in mystery to the wizarding world.

Hermione came up beside Harry, her eyes glittering with excitement. "Unicorns rarely venture near humans. They disdain the way many wizards abuse their gift of magic. Did you know the myth about their dislike of virgins actually has some truth to it?"

A snort came from Harry's other side, where Draco stood with his arms crossed and a smirk on his face. "I guess that means I and Potter here will just have to stay away then, won't we?"

Harry flushed and sent an embarrassed glare his Mate's way.

Hermione's lips twitched, belying the fact that she was trying to hold back a smile. "Ah yes, typically that would be the case. However, I said that the myth only has some truth. While unicorns do generally like virgins better, it's because they are usually more pure, although that is not always the case as a virgin can just as easily practice Dark Magic as a non-virgin."

"Been practicing any Dark Magic lately, Malfoy?" Ron taunted, although the taunt held little heat. While he and Draco had not become great friends, they had come to a truce because neither were willing to lose Harry over their enmity. To everyone's surprise, the two actually enjoyed sparring words, turning their hostility into a competition of who could get the better hand.

Draco's smirk intensified, and Harry mentally groaned. What would be coming out of that gorgeous mouth now? "Unfortunately, I've been otherwise detained doing other, more pleasurable things…unlike a certain ginger and muggleborn here."

Harry choked, his flush intensifying. His face wasn't the only one reddened, as both Hermione and Ron were sporting rather impressive blushes as well. "M-malfoy!" Hermione spluttered her gaze purposefully nowhere near her boyfriend.

The frenzied whispering of the class distracted the foursome and they turned to find Elian standing mere feet from them. She had her head tilted and her gaze on Harry and Draco, as if she were considering them. Her nose twitched, and a huffing noise emitted from her mouth.

Harry stared at her, feeling the urge to run his hands across her glossy, silver-white coat. It glistened, and he could feel the power lying just underneath the surface. His eyes flicked to her horn, and they flared as he literally smelled the power radiating from the pointed extension.

"Beautiful," he breathed, taking a step forward. She didn't move, and let him run a single hand along her flank.

Draco frowned as he saw his Mate pet the unicorn queen. He felt the same urge to go to her, but resisted. From what he knew, unicorns were alluring to wizards but they did not provoke such a strong reaction. He felt almost entranced, scenting the powerful magic that coursed through her. She was powerful.

Vaguely, he remembered a paragraph from a book on Veelan history he'd read the week before. _Although not much is known about Veelan culture, as they are a private race, unicorns have been rumoured to be their companions during times of war, and mounts when flying was impossible or ill advised. It is thought that unicorns can lend Veela power from the vast quantity contained in their horn._

Well, he mused, this could be a good thing. The unicorn's obvious liking of them would help dispel the rumors of Harry turning to the Dark Arts, and that in turn would help improve Harry's mood greatly. It frustrated Draco to see Harry so affected by the slanderous articles.

Of course, there was a disadvantage to this. By rights, if he and Harry were your average wizard, the unicorn would not be currently letting Harry so close to her, touching her. Hermione was correct in saying that while unicorns did not actively dislike non-virgins, they generally did not feel comfortable enough around them to let them so near, unless of course they had met before the loss of virginity. It was hard to gain a unicorn's trust, since they were such pure creatures hunted for the power of their horn and blood.

Draco stepped forward and raised a hand to her muzzle, caressing her jaw lightly. He leaned forward and whispered into her ear, "Elian, beautiful queen, while I am joyous of the honor of being so near to your purity, it is not seemly that we, as mere mortals, be given it."

He hoped that she caught the stress he'd put on "mortals". Unicorns were brilliant creatures, but his words had been vague in case one of their classmates was close enough to hear him.

Suddenly, a soft presence filled his mind, infusing it with light. _If your wish is to hide your true nature, then I will comply for the time being. _

Draco nodded in gratitude, running his fingers through her silky mane. "Thank you."

_In exchange, I would like you and your beautiful Mate to join alliances with my herd. The war is coming, and the ties between our races needs to be reaffirmed._

A laugh issued from Draco's mouth. So, even pure creatures weren't above bargaining their favors. "We are only two, my lady," he protested, raising an eyebrow.

Her ears twitched. _And of royal lineage, with untapped powers we can help bring forth. Don't underestimate yourself. Now, promise to visit and I'll go bother some of those disgustingly dark things among your House._

"We will," he murmured, stepping away with a wistful quirk to his lips.

She tossed her head, and spun around. As she trotted over to a cluster of Slytherins Draco knew were pretty much Death Eaters in training, laughter trickled through Draco's mind. _You might want to rethink your counting, Draconis_.

Even after her presence left him, Draco stared after her. His counting? What could…oh fuck. No.

Silver eyes raked down his Mate's toned form, searching for anything that may be different. Nothing was visible, and he let out a breath. Impossible. She had to be toying with him. Yet, he frowned, while unicorns might be bargain their favors, they did not lie or trick people. It wasn't in their nature to be anything but honest.

Harry suddenly swayed, swinging an arm up to grab Draco's shoulder so he wouldn't fall. Draco immediately wrapped an arm around him, steadying him. "What's wrong?"

The raven-haired boy took a steadying breath. "I don't know. I just suddenly felt dizzy. I think I'm okay now, though."

Draco wasn't okay, however. Wrapping his arm around his Mate had meant curling his fingers around his side, and those fingers had felt something that sent a cold chill through him. Harry's abs weren't flat. It was only a slight rounding, but having become intimately knowledgeable about every part of the emerald-eyed Veela's body, it was new. It was also warm, warmer than it should be. He knew exactly what that meant, having devoured several books on Veelan pregnancy once Granger had scared him with her pronouncement three weeks ago.

The third week of pregnancy, the womb started emanating heat as it drew magic from the mother, causing frequent spells of vertigo.

Fuck.

* * *

A/N: Well, it sure has been a while since I've updated this one, hasn't it? I've had half of this chapter finished for well over a year, but then writer's block struck. Then I went to college and there's much less time to write, let alone attempt to work on a story that's blank in my mind. But now that my sophomore year has started, I've adjusted and my imagination for the story is back! I can't make any promises about how quickly it will be updated this time, but I do know it won't be as long as this one took.

I hope my writing style hasn't shifted too much for this chapter, since it's been so long since I started the story…three years ago! And it's been two years since I updated.

I may have bungled up Hagrid's way of talking, but I tried and it's the thought that counts…right?

Please give me lots of tasty reviews. I feel like a starving Veela who needs reviews (instead of sex lol) to survive.

Influences: Bullet For My Valentine – The Poison, Senses Fail – Still Searching, Sick Puppies – Dressed Up As Life. Dark music for a story that while not completely light, is definitely not dark. Hmm.


End file.
